Morning Fog
by Cayteeeeeee
Summary: Rachel is Scotts Cousin who live with him and his mom. She is stuck on an oxygen tank, but still has a fun, safe life. How will that change when Scott gets bit. DEREK/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to this story, I have already got up to 10 pages and I cant wait to share it with you! Please enjoy!**

"Scott?" Mellissa called from the kitchen when she heard the front door open.

"Yah Mom, its me." Scott answered as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich that was on the plate for him. He saw the tray of food set up on the counter and sighed, knowing that this meant that Rachel was not doing to good.

Rachel is Scott's cousin that Mellissa had taken in when she had started to get sick. Scotts Aunt Sarah was a single mother and could not take it when she found out that her baby had underdeveloped lungs. When she was 5, she asked Mellissa to take care of Rachel. She signed over custody and they have not heard from her since.

Rachel over the years had good days and bad, she was almost always dependent on oxygen, some days are really good though and she doesn't have to use it, and some days are bad.

The worst time Scott could remember was when her, Stiles and him were out playing and she stopped breathing, they had to put a breathing tube in, and it was so scary for everyone around. Not to long after that Scott's dad decided that he couldn't take it and also left.

Rachel and Scott are the same age, and they are brother and sister. It scares him how sick she is, and hopes that one day she will get better.

"Are you staying in tonight?" Melissa asked her son, while packing her lunch getting ready to leave.

"Yah, I wanted to get some sleep before school tomorrow. I'm trying to make first line this year." Scott said with confidence and Mellissa gave him a soft smile.

"You can do it, just work hard, but remember the deal." She gave a stern look to Scott.

"Good grades or you are going to beat me with a lacrosse stick." Scott said with a sarcastic grin.

"That's right! Um, so Rachel had a little episode this afternoon." Mellissa started to talk and looked down at her hands. "She's fine now but I know she is really tired, and I kept her at a steady flow of oxygen. So if you could switch her to her nasal canals and then she can eat and go to bed that would be a huge help." She said, it was hard for Mellissa to ask her son to take care of Rachel. They both had to grow up really fast, and she knew it was not fair.

"Of course Mom, you don't need to ask." Scott said with a lopsided grin.

"Ok, well I will be home tomorrow afternoon, I picked up a longer shift. Ill see you later honey, good luck tomorrow. Also Rachel can only go if her O2 stats are up to 99% with her oxygen, and if its not, call Ms. Lewis to come over before you leave." She kissed Scotts forehead and left. Scott sighed seeing his mom leave again, she was either taking care of him and Rachel or working, she never gets a break.

Scott finished his sandwich and then grabbed the tray holding Rachel's food and made his way upstairs, grabbing a couple movies on his way up. He figured that if she was going to have to stay in her room she would want some movies.

Scott slowly opened the door not sure if she was asleep or not. Rachel was sitting up in bed flipping through a magazine and was bored out of her mind.

"OH FINALLY!" She dramatically sighed throwing her magazine on the floor. Her voice was muffled through the mask. "Bring me my food bitch." She said again and Scott just shook his head and laughed. He sat down his food and switched her to her nasal canals so she did not have to wear her mask. He sat on her bed and gave her her tray.

"How you doing?" He asked her with a sympathetic look.

"Did someone run over your puppy?" She asked him looking sad, he gave a thrown off look. "Stop looking at me like that!" She said trying to get the point across that obviously was not getting.

"Sorry, but seriously, you doing ok?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm fine! And I am going to school tomorrow." She said, and Scott gave her a look that told her that they would see in the morning. Suddenly there was a noise outside.

"What was that?" Scott said getting up and looking around.

"Well, big brother, stop being a pansy and go see what it is." Rachel bluntly said to Scott. He gave her a thrown look.

"I'm only older by 2 months." He said to her.

"Ok, when you want the remote you are older, but when there is a killer in the house now it is only by 2 months." Rachel accused. He grabbed the bat and went to see what the noise was. When Rachel heard screaming she scrambled out of her bed, throwing her oxygen tank on her back and made it down stairs. Upon getting to the main level she heard Scott and Stiles screaming at each other and she sighed sinking to the bottom step, knowing it was just Stiles who was sneaking into their house.

They were both yelling at each other while they walked inside. Stiles was talking about a phone call he was listening into. Two joggers found a body.

"A dead body?" Scott asked Stiles.

"No, a body of water." Rachel deadpanned startling both boys who did not notice her.

"Hey, back to bed." Scott said pointing up stairs.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like two cats dyeing outside and I was going to come and save their asses, then I realized it was just you two." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Rach, always a pleasure." Stiles said laughing at her antics.

"Stiles, you suck." She said giving him a wink. "So what are you two going to do?"

"Nothing, because I need to stay home with you." Scott said looking at her.

"Wait, what, are you ok?" Stiles asked. He had always known Rachel not as the sick girl but one of his best friends. He was the only one who ever made her feel normal never pointing out her being winded or making her feel weak, but he was always concerned about her. Especially when she has her episodes. Ever since seeing her with a breathing tube he promised he would take care of her. She was his sister.

"I'm fine." She said accusingly towards Scott.

"No your not, her O2 dropped and she blacked out." Scott said turning to Stiles.

"Ok, well, go to bed then weirdo. We have to make sure you can come to school tomorrow." Stiles said to her. She gave him the puppy dog look. He shot back a look at her.

"What so special about this body anyway?" She finally asked.

"That's the kicker, they only found half of the body, and she was murdered." He said getting excited. "Lets go find the other half."

"Yes!" Rachel yelled.

"No!" Scott yelled look at both of them. "One, you are not going anywhere, especially to the woods in the middle of the night after today, and two I need to get some sleep, I'm making first line this year." Scott said confidently. This made both teens laugh.

"O, your serious, of course you are, you got this bro." Rachel said stifling her laughs.

(~)

After a long talk and many puppy dogs looks later, Scott, Stiles and I are on the way to the woods.

"So what half are we looking for?" Rachel asked through heavy breaths listening to Scott take a puff of his inhaler.

"Huh, well didn't think of that." Stiles said.

"What if whoever killed the body is still here?" Scott asked.

"Also did not think of that." Stiles said.

"Stiles, you always come up with the most well organized plans." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Maybe the kid with asthma should hold the flash light." Scott said complaining.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment." Rachel said looking over at him trekking with her oxygen tank looking pale and sweaty.

All of a sudden Scott pulled Rachel behind the tree while Stiles was stopped by cops. Mr. Stilinski said something about this delinquent kid being his. Rachel heard him drowning to come up with an excuse, so she decided to throw him a bone. Mr. Stilinski was like a father figure and she was his angel, he could never be mad at her when she was struggling.

"Wait, Im here." Rachel called out and Scott let her go. She started crying and sucking in air. "Im sorry, I just could not be in the house anymore and I just needed to get out and now I know it was a bad idea and I just want to go home." She said dramatically sucking in air. She was putting on a great show.

"Rachel, honey you should not be out here in the middle of the night." Sheriff said while removing his jacket to lay over her. She just nodded and he picked up her light frame and helped carry her to the car. Sheriff lectured Stiles and Rachel on the way to the car, but he could not stay mad at them for long. In reality Rachel was getting tired and she knew she would not last much longer anyway, so it worked out that they got busted.

Stiles got Rachel home, and after fighting with her for an hour about staying with her until Scott got home he finally left.

 **AN: Depending on how well this chapter does, I will be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thankyou for the reviews and follows and favorites! Means a lot! Here is the second installment.

ALSO forgot to say this in the last chapter and I am making this kind of a blanket statement: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF JUST RACHEL!

Thanks! Enjoy!

(~)

In the morning Rachel heard someone going around her room, picking up thing and then something was placed on her finger. When she opened her eyes it was Scott checking her O2 stats. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good morning." Scott said with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked quickly. She had been worrying all night.

"Yah Rachel I'm fine. I got into a little scuff." While saying this he lifted his shirt to show the bite mark.

"Holy shit Scotty! Go get the first aid kit and bring it to me." She said quickly. "We need to call mom." Rachel finished.

"Oh no you don't, if mom finds out she'll kill me. You can patch it up, but we do not speak of this." Rachel nodded. Knowing in the back of her mind how bad of an idea this was, but also knowing that they could not put this pressure on their mom.

"But if it gets infected and you die I am putting on your head stone 'I told you so' just so you are aware."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Scott said with a laugh walking back into the room.

Rachel worked hard to clean and patch him up. Once she was done Scott checked her O2 stats and gave her the 'Ok' to start getting ready for school.

Once she was ready they waited for Stiles to come pick her up. Scott always rides his bike, but for obvious reasons Rachel can't just ride a bike to school. Mr. Stilinski offered him up when he got his license because he hated her riding the bus alone.

Upon arriving Stiles and Rachel saw Jackson yelling something at Scott, and Danny, one of Rachel's best friends telling him that they should go.

Stiles started to get out of the car but Rachel just sat there, staring at the school. Rachel loved school, but she hated the introduction at the beginning of the year in every class, she hated being looked at as the sick kid, and she hated people asking her if she was dying.

"You'll be fine, get out of the car." Stiles said leaning over the seat since he was already out of the car. Rachel nodded and got out; she threw her oxygen tank on her back, and slid her messenger bag over her shoulder. Every year she had to go to the main office to discus something's, and at the beginning of every class in the new year gives an introduction about her illness.

Stiles and Scott were fan girling over his bite, and Rachel just sat there looking around at all the people looking at her.

"Oh Rachel dear, you should come over and I could give you a makeover to distract people from the tubes on your face." Lydia said when she was walking past.

"Sorry Lydia, you ask every year and the answer is still no, I'm not becoming one of your droids." Rachel said with an eye roll.

"Hi Lydia, you look like your just going to ignore me." Stiles said he has had the biggest crush on her since like forever.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" Rachel asked him, and he gave her a confused look. "She is a conceded bitch, you're a good guy, why would you ever want to go out with her." She said to him.

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Ok, well I would love and sit and chat but I have embarrassing speeches to make and a nurse to go argue with." Both boys gave her a soft smile.

"We'll walk you." Stiles offered.

"No its ok, mom has us in all the same classes to make it easier so Ill see you in class, and maybe even you Stiles, I know you looked over ours and got yours to be the same." Rachel accused. Stiles gave an exaggerated gasp.

(~)

When Rachel arrived in the office the receptionist greeted her. Letting her know that she has a meeting with the vice principal and nurse to get everything lined up for the year.

She sat next to a girl with a folder that only new students had when; they were given it by the district to give to the principle on the first day, Rachel knew this because of all the times she had to sit in the office one the first day and the new kids were there.

"Hi new girl." Rachel greeted sitting down. The girl looked at her giving a confused look.

"How did you-"

"O, I'm psychic." Rachel said pointing to her head. "Also you are holding a folder that only new students ever bring. Trust me, the amount of time I have spent in the office I know." Rachel finished with a laugh. The new girl laughed as well. "Oh, I mean cause I am a bad ass rebel, not cause I am a droid stuck to this bitch." Rachel added pointing to her oxygen tank. This made the girl laugh more and Rachel felt relieved.

"Allison Argent." The girl reached out to shake Rachel's hand.

"Rachel McCall." Rachel offered her hand. "Can I see your class schedule?"

Allison nodded and handed it off to her. They talked a little bit then the Vice Principle took them both to the first class. Rachel and Allison had a lot of classes together.

"Class this is your new student Allison Argent." He nodded and the teacher told her to take her seat. "Also Ms. McCall needs to do her yearly speech, it is important that you listen."

"Hi, I'm Rachel, and I am permanently stuck to this machine, because my lungs suck, just kidding they don't or I would not be stuck to this. Sometimes it runs out, and some days I do not wear it, but if you hear this beep-" Rachel said lifting up her wrist where there was an O2 and heart monitor sat. "-you either get lover boy there-" pointing to Scott fawning over the new girl that Lydia was talking to. "-or spaz there, are either not listening or gone, come up turn on this tank and put the mask over my face and call either 911 or the nurse." She said finishing. "Thank you for flying McCall express." She said with a bow and everyone laughed.

"Rachel, a pleasure as always." Rachel turned and gave the Vice-Principle a wink. She sat next to Stiles and they went through class.

(~)

After school Rachel was sitting on the bleachers watching practice. Scott was doing crazy good which was so weird cause he sucked. I heard Lydia and Allison talking a few rows above me. Figures she would be sucked in my Lydia Martin, she was a vulture. I heard her ask about Scott, but Lydia told her she did not know.

"That's my brother Scott." Rachel responded looking up to the girls.

"Rachel, darling are you coming to my party on Friday?" Lydia asked.

"Ahhh Lydia, the pity invite, it never gets old." Rachel laughed.

"Just trying to give back to the less fortunate." She mumbled and Allison gave her a thrown look.

"I have crappy lungs, not crappy hearing." Rachel commented back with out turning around shooting her middle finger in the air. She heard Allison stifle her laughter and Lydia scoffs, another good season ahead of them.

(~)

After practice and Scott killed it we were once again walking through the woods where he lost his inhaler.

Rachel's breathing was getting hard with the climbing and wet leaves, but she was trying not to complain, she never heard the boys talking about lycanthropy, or the fact that Scott was turning into a wolf boy. She had wandered off, and when the breathing got harder she sat against a tree. She pulled out her oxygen opening it up more than 50% in hopes to make it easier.

"You should not be here." She heard someone say, he was talking to Scott and Stiles. Rachel did not hear the conversation until she was being shaken awake by a tall dark and handsome man.

"You ok?" He asked the small girl.

"Yah, just peachy." She said sarcastically. "Have you seen two idiots walking around here?" She asked looking around.

"Yah they started walking towards the car I think looking for you." Rachel looked up trying to figure out how far away they were and sighed as she started to get up. Her lungs were burning.

"Why don't I take you home. My cars right here." Rachel looked up.

"I know I am super attractive and all but you don't have to. I can find my brother and my idiot friend." Rachel said while sitting up.

"Um, I mean I'm not saying your not attractive, but your pale a sweaty, and looking at the oxygen tank I would say your lungs are not the greatest."

Derek could smell that she was sick, he did not need the oxygen tank to tell him.

"Well since you wooed me." Rachel pulled out her phone and texted Scott saying she got a ride home from a friend who was out in the woods.

Once Rachel and Derek got to the car they had a light conversation, which included the introduction. Derek could not put his finger on it, but he knew he was protective of this girl and that he wanted to keep her safe.

"So, big scary guy in the woods." Rachel said.

"Why did you get in the car with me if I am so scary."

"My life has only small adventures so I would rather live on the wild side, then sit on the side lines." She said with a smile. He was amazed on her beauty.

"You would rather be killed then be boring."

"Well, when you put it that way. It sounds suicidal, I'm not by the way, suicidal." She said with a nod. "That's my house." She pointed to the house on the left, sighing in relief that her mom was not home and she knew Scott went to work.

"Well it Rachel, it was nice to meet you." He said and Rachel reached into her bag and removed a pen. You two she said reaching out his hand as if she was going for a handshake, when he reached back she took his hand and wrote down her number.

"If you can get past the tank that has to go on a date with us, you should call me." She said with a smile.

"You are very forward aren't you?" Rachel nodded and winked as she walked out of the car and got all her stuff.

"Goodbye Mr. Hale."

"Goodnight Ms. McCall." He said with a smile that made butterflies swarm in her stomach.

(~)

Tonight was the night of the party at Lydia's, and like every year I was going to be sitting at home and watching movies. That was until Stiles called and told her that Scott was turning into a werewolf, which took her a while to believe until he took a picture of his chair and sent it to her, then he also informed her about Derek being a werewolf. She figured she should not be so attracted to him anymore, but now she was even more attracted to him. She took a deep breath and checked all her vitals deciding she would be ok for a couple of hours without her oxygen and she got dressed. Lydia did not live to far so she walked there.

"Rachel hey, wow you look-" Stiles said stunned with her dressed up and makeup on.

"Stiles, pick your jaw off the floor, I know I look amazing." She said with a laugh.

"Right, sorry. Well Scotts not here yet, but you believe me don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. How the hell does this shit happen to us? Its awesome." Stiles laughed at Rachel's behavior.

"Well we have to make sure he does not change tonight, ok?"

"Got it, split up." She asked and he started to nod when he noticed that she did not have her oxygen on, nor did she even have her bag that carried the small supply of oxygen just in case.

"On second thought, maybe I should stick near you." He said knowing he had a tank in his car he always carried just in case she needed it.

"Stiles, I'm ok. We don't live far from here so I can get home if I need to." Rachel argued.

"No, you should not do this, you could get really sick. Just promise me that you will go to my car if you need your oxygen tank. It's unlocked under the back seat.

He said to her as she genuinely smiled at him for taking good care of her. He walked away and she walked over to the table where Danny was making drinks.

"PIXIE!" He said loudly to Rachel, a nickname he gave her after she got a pixie hair cut one time in middle school, he never let her live it down.

"Hey Danny boy." She said to him while giving him a hug.

"Where's your lovely face jewelry?" He asked pointing to her face.

"Left it at home, the growth on my back is hard to maneuver through a crowd. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I'm ok, really, Stiles has one in his car if I need it." She told him.

"Well you tell me and I will go get it. But now lets dance." Rachel danced with Danny for one song then felt winded so she went and just watched others dance. She looked over and saw Scott walking out of the party and Stiles following followed by Allison.

"Hey Al, what happened? Rachel asked racing to her.

"I don't know, everything was fine and then he just left." She said looking concerned and dejected.

"You know he said he was not feeling good, and we had the stomach flu go around our house this week. He probably got it." Rachel tried to cover up for her brother. Allison nodded still looking hut.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott, he asked me to give you a ride home." Derek said while walking up to the girls. "Rachel, you as well." He said looking her up and down. Rachel so badly wanted to say something about them not being friends but kept her mouth shut for right now.

"Of course, Derek." Rachel said walking over and reaching her arm around him. "They are besties, you should have seen them at sleepovers, this big thug here slept in onsies until he was 9." Rachel said and Derek rolled his eyes, Allison gave a little chuckle.

"Can we go now?" Derek asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said walking out. "Shot gun!" Rachel yelled and Derek just rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Is she always like this?" Allison asked, in reality Allison knew Rachel better than Derek even if they had only known each other for a couple days, but he had to pretend they had known each other longer.

"She's typically worse than this." He said with a scoff and walked out of the party to his car where Rachel was leaning against it. Derek could not believe how hot she looked. But he shook it off. He started to notice that she had a shine to her face and she was turning pale, listening closely he could hear her lungs working overtime to contract and let are out. She was smiling but he could smell her pain.

"So lets get you two home."

First they dropped off Allison which Derek knew was a mistake, he should have gotten Rachel home, but she refused leaving Allison alone in the car with him. Once they got to her house though he breathing was getting worse. She puts on a brave face, but with his werewolf senses he can tell she is scared, and is sick.

He followed her when she started to stumble.

"How much did you drink?" Derek asked.

"I didn't." Rachel sighed. "I'm a natural born clutz." She followed up brushing off the fact that she was stumbling cause it felt like her head was on fire from lack of oxygen. "Go find my brother, save him please." She said looking up to Derek with puppy dog eyes. He nodded when she got into the house and kept his ear out listening to make sure that she was ok.

(~)

When Scott got home he checked on Rachel sighing when she was asleep. He checked her O2 for peace of mind, and then went to bed thinking of the excuse he was going to make to Allison in a few hours.

Stiles had told him that he already told Rachel what he and Derek were, and as mad as he was, he wanted to keep her out of it, he was relieved that he did not have to do it. How was he going to deal with this? All he knew was that he was thrown into a new world, and his sister was dragged in with him.

AN: So this chapter is long! But I hope you enjoy it! Please if you like it Review, follow, favorite! Doing all of these will inspire me to write faster! The next chapter is the start of episode 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well wow! Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites, and the reads plus reviews. I am so happy you like it! I am looking for a beta reader right now so if you are interested please contact me. Ok, that's enough of me talking here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

While walking into school Rachel felt like she was being watched, but not just by students passing by, but by someone else, or something else, dun dun duh! She looked around seeing if she was wrong and one of the students were staring, but non of them were. She did a full 360 turn until she ran into Allison.

"Sorry!" Rachel grunted and Allison said she was sorry as well. After collecting themselves they made there way into the school.

"How are you today?" Allison asked Rachel.

"O, you know living the Beacon Hills dream." Rachel commented sarcastically. "O, did you talk to my brother yet?" she asked curiosity glossing over her face to hear what Scott had to say.

"Yah he did, were ok. I'm excited to give us another shot. I think we will have fun. I mean he is so sweet, and nice, and he just seems like a good-"

"WOOOO, brother, that's my brother." Rachel said covering her ears and laughing. Allison rolls her eyes. "But seriously I am happy for you to, I hope you have fun. But not to much fun, I am so not ready to be an aunt." Rachel said pointing a finger towards her, and Allison looked like a fish out of water. She gasped at her. "O calm down, I was joking. But in all honesty I'm not so just make sure y'all are safe." Rachel said with a chuckle. Allison just rolled her eyes as they got to her locker.

Rachel leaned against the locker next to Allison's when the bell rang and all of the students ushered into the classrooms. Looking around the empty hall ways she once again she got that uneasy feeling. She started to lean forward and look around.

"Hey, did you bring my jacket back?" Allison asked, removing her jacket that she left in Derek's car from her locker. However Rachel was not listening. "Hey." Alison said to her again. Looking over and taking in Rachel's pensive look and her eyes wandered the hallway. Following Rachel's gaze, she also started to get the feeling that they were not alone. Finally Rachel stepped back and looked at Allison, snapping out of her gaze.

"Sorry what?" She said, looking back up to Allison, resuming to her position against the locker.

"Are you ok? What were you looking at?" Allison asked her with a worried expression.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, it was nothing. I tend to hallucinate from time to time." Rachel said to Allison with a straight face. Allison looked at her with concern until Rachel cracked a smile. "I'm kidding, what were you asking?"

Allison blew out a breath in relief and then asked again about her jacket.

"Uh, yah, I brought it back." Rachel said obviously knowing it was not she. She figured maybe it was Derek and wanted to cover his tracks for him. Allison shrugged it off, not even thinking that Rachel did not have her locker combo, only Lydia.

 **(~)**

"Where did you get it?" Scott ran up to Rachel in the hallway.

"Well hello there brother? How are you? I'm just fine?" Rachel said sarcastically as she continued down the hallway pass Scott and the rest of the students that were swarming around them.

"Rachel, stop." Scott said catching up to her. "Where did you get Allison's jacket?" He asked clarifying his question as he thought back to the night in the woods. Allison's jacket was hanging on a tree; he had noticed it after being shot by her father.

"I didn't, I figured Derek brought it back and I was trying not to scare her." She said looking up at Scott. She noticed a look of fear. Stopping she turned to him. "Scott?" She asked, when he didn't answer she got closer to him. "Scott? Scott? What's wrong?"

Quickly he grabbed her arm dragging her into a conveniently empty classroom away from all the students.

"There are these people, they are hunters. They hunt werewolf's." He said to her, Rachel looked up confused trying to figure out what that had to do with the jacket. "Allison's dad, he's one of them, and he shot me last night with a crossbow. I also saw Allison's Jacket hanging on a tree in the woods." He finished. Rachel was scared and confused.

"What the hell does any of that mean?" She asked finally in an outburst.

"I don't know, but you have to stay away from Derek." He finally said to her. Rachel nodded, not trusting if she spoke that he would be able to tell that she was lying. She was drawn to him; Rachel highly doubted she would be able to stay away.

(~)

After school they all made there way to the Lacrosse field. On the way Rachel found out that Scott had made first line. Not sure how she missed that, but she did not really care.

When they all arrived Flinstock told Jackson to get a long stick to play defense on 1v1.

"Rachel, come sit with us." Lydia said from the top of the bleachers. Rachel looked up, she could take stairs for the most part, but the bleachers were high, and the steps were awkward. She knew if she tried that she would be winded.

"Im really good down here, Lydia." She said looking back out to the field.

"Come on, stop being such a fuddy dud. Get up here and have girl time." Lydia said again.

"Fuddy dud? Really? Did you seriously just say that?" Lydia flipped her hair, and Rachel squinted while she looked up to them in the sun.

"Just get up here." Taking a deep breath she gathered her stuff knowing there was no winning this argument.

She got half way up there and it felt like she had been walking up a mountain. Allison gave her a sympathetic look realizing that it may not have been such a great idea asking her to haul all of her stuff up these steps.

"Here let me take your bags." Allison offered while racing down. Feeling relief she handed her her messenger bag. "Let me take that as well." Allison offered reaching for the oxygen take strapped to her back now. Grabbing it off Allison was not anticipating the weight that came with it. "How do you do this all the time." She asked Rachel seriously.

"Easier when your not climbing stairs and typically I pass either before class or after the bell rings, so when there are no kids I am able to use the cage to wheel it around. I don't carry on my back when people aren't around."

"Why don't you just do it when people are around. Its not like anyone would care." Allison said as the reached the top of the bleachers and sat down.

"Its not about other people, it's kind of a self conscious thing. Its not a big deal."

"Greenberg take a lap!" they heard Flinstock yelled and Rachel started to laugh as she reached her seat. Poor Greenberg, always the being picked on.

She started to look down on the field and sighed when she saw Stiles on the bench. She prayed for the day that he would get a chance to play, but then she noticed something else. Stiles was jittery and bitting on his gloves.

Stiles tends always jittery but Rachel noticed he was getting anxious. When she looked up she noticed Scott getting floored by Jackson. All the girls besides Lydia cringed, she knew this was going to be intresting.

"McCall's going to do it again, McCall's going to do it again!" Flinstock yelled and just like Stiles, she was getting nervous.

Scott took off running and Rachel knew that he had transformed. "O crap." She mumbled and started to lean forward. When she saw Scott drop his shoulder into Jackson, she almost could hear the bone leaving its place.

Everyone was startled and let out a collective gasp. Scott was bent over holding his head while everyone circled around Jackson.

Both Lydia and Alison ran down, while Scott and Stiles ran to the school. Rachel made her way down the steps and got annoyed so she took off her nasal canals ditching her tank on the stands and started walking as fast as she could towards the school.

She was about half way there when she heard the sirens blaring singling the ambulance that was called for Jackson. In reality she thought it was funny, Jackson so had it coming. She also thought about what a little rich bitch he was. She always worried about ambulance bills so she refused them if she ever had to take one.

She was not any closer to the school when she finally quit. Her breathing was coming in short spurts alone with her being shaking and sweaty.

"Fuck it, Stiles will figure it out." She said while sinking to sit on the ground. She was trying to get her breathing under enough control before she went back to get her oxygen. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Danny running towards her with her tank. She thanked God and apologized for dropping the f bomb just moments prior.

"Am I going to have to lock you to this thing?" Danny asked as he placed the tubes in her nose.

"Oh Danny, we talking bondage here. Didn't know you were so kinky, locking me up at all."

"Very funny. God you're all pale and sweaty."

"Stop flattering me." Rachel replied with an eye roll.

"Do I need to get the nurse? Or maybe one of the medics."

"Oh Danny boy, always to my rescue. What would I do without thee?" She asked holding her hands up to her chest and fluttering her eye lashes.

"Well I think it is safe to say die. And I'm guess we can forgo the nurse or medic, you seem just fine, as Bitchy as ever." This made Rachel laugh and roll her eyes. After helping her up they walked to the parking lot where Rachel was going to sit and wait for Scott and Stiles.

"Whose that?" Danny asked. Rachel looked up noticing Derek leaning against his car looking at her. "He is hot. I would totally tap that. I mean seriously I would so not kick him out of bed" Danny said. This made Rachel laugh, and then she laughed eve harder when she also notice Derek's face twist up, knowing he heard what Danny had just said.

"Yah, he's a friend." Rachel said looking up and smiling. "Im going to just get a ride home from him. Thanks for the help Danny. My night in shinning lacrosse gear." Rachel said with a laugh and gave his cheek a kiss. She started to walk over to Derek, looking at the ground smiling. "What are you doing here? Do you make it a habit of stalking underage girls?" Rachel asked. Derek looked up and just shook his head.

"I figured we could get something to eat." Derek said while opening the door to the car allowing Rachel to get in, he helped her get the tank situated and then took her bag to put in the back on his side. She reached for his phone messaging Scott and Stiles saying she was going to go home with a friend, hoping they would not realize that in reality the only friends she had was they. But they were dumb boys, she was not too concerned.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Rachel asked looking over to him realizing he was staring at her. "What?" Rachel asked fidgeting with the tubes on her face thinking it had something to do with them. She looked down at the center console as she continued to fidget with them. Suddenly Derek's hands were reaching for hers and he held onto one of them, giving it a tight squeeze before they pulled out of the parking lot. He was so drawn to her. She was beautiful, caring and amazing.

Rachel is about 5'7, long brown hair with green eyes, near her pupil was this hint of brown, and the outside of iris was a burst of blue. They were so beautiful and fascinating to look at. He smiled as he drove when he heard her heart beat speed up a little bit.

AN: Where there you are chapter 3! Here is the deal, if I get at least 3 reviews (I would love more than that though) I will post chapter 4 tonight! Also I am thinking of a name change, so send me some suggestions for names and we can do a poll! Have some fun and get everyone involved! So make sure to review! Love to all thankyou for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Haha! Y'all did it! Ok, so here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

(~)

When Derek got to the small diner on the out skirts of town he explained to her that him and his family would come here, they would do this after any big news. Good grades, someone controlled a shift, anything really.

They had ordered their food and had conversations about life and where they came from. They glossed over the topic of family for the most part, until he brought up Scott.

"So, I saw Scott on the field this afternoon." Derek stated. Rachel then realized why he was there at the practice, he was watching Scott. She felt a little hurt, but pretended it did not bother her.

"Yah, he is playing first line." Rachel perked up, excited for her brother.

"Well he shifted on the field, and got someone injured. He cant play until we get his shifts under control." Derek said looking up to her. He hoped that Rachel would be able to convince him to not play.

"Let me guess, you want me to convince him not to play." Rachel stated she felt a pit in her stomach thinking that this is all he wanted. "So you coming to pick me up and take me out, this was all a plan to get me to tell Scott not to play? Seriously?" She asked showing her anger more.

"Rachel that's not what this is about. I wanted to go out with you, I like you, I'm drawn to you for some reason."

"For some reason, you don't know the reason. I'm just a pity case aren't I? Why do guys always do this to me." She asked taking a deep breath realizing she had said too much about herself.

"What do you mean by-" He could not finish his sentence cause Rachel's phone started to ring.

"Its my mom." She gruffly told Derek before answering. "Hi mom, what's up?"  
"Seriously Rachel, did you forget? You were supposed to be at the hospital 45 minutes ago. You cannot miss another treatment or your check up."

"Sorry I just loss track of time." Rachel tried to make an excuse, in reality she hated the breathing treatments and the check ups, they scared her.

"No, you did not. You get your butt here now, or I will drag it here. And trust me when I say you do not want it to come to that." Mellissa her adoptive mom stated over the phone getting frustrated with her daughter.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Ill be there soon." After Rachel hung up the phone she started to get ready to leave.

"I've gotta go." She said to him pulling out her phone getting ready to text Danny to see if he could come pick her up.

"Don't, let me take you." He said to her reaching over and placing his hand on top of hers while she was texting.

"You were listening?" She scoffed.

"Sorry, kind of hard not to when you have really sensitive hearing. Let me come with you." He offered.

"Why? Why do you even care?" She asked getting up. He followed and stood in front of her putting his hand on her cheek and looking down at her.

"Because, Rachel, you are not some pity case, you are not someone I am trying to use, you are amazing and caring and gorgeous. And if anyone should be the pity case it should be me. I would be lucky to spend more time with you. So please, don't shut me out." He said getting closer to her with each word.

"Oh my god." Rachel whispered and leaned closer to softly kiss him. "You are the biggest softy werewolf I have ever seen. Why are people scared of you?" She said with a laugh and he smirked at her antics.

"Come on, let's get you to the doctors." He said grabbing her hand and leading her out after paying for their meal.

(~)

As they walked into the hospital they were greeted by an anxious Mellissa biting her nails looking at the door waiting for her daughter to walk in. She did not expect her to show, but she really did not expect her to show up with a guy. Rachel was fairly private about this stuff. She would not even let Stiles or Scott show up for these appointments.

"Finally." Mellissa said walking up to the pair. "The doctors are fitting you in, so it will be a few minutes. I have to get back to patients, but I only have an hour left then Ill come sit with you."

"Mom, I'm ok alone for this. You have had a long day, after your shift go home." Rachel stated.

"Ill be here with her if that makes you feel better, she wont be alone." This shocked not only Mellissa but also Rachel. Melissa was a little hesitant, not even knowing whom this guy was. "IM sorry, Derek, Derek Hale." He said to her reaching for a handshake, which Mellissa complied.

"He is a friend of mine, one that I actually brought to this, so you know I trust him. Please, go home get some sleep. I'm fine, and I'm here, with someone who actually dragged me here so you do not have to play guard dog either." Rachel said with exaggerated hand jesters.

Once Mellissa agreed she walked away from the two of them while they waited for the doctor to come out.

"So you trust me?" He said with a smirk.

"Don't push it wolf boy." Rachel said without looking at him but had a slight smirk on her face. She hated these appointments; they never ended in good news. That's why she always avoided them.

"Rachel McCall." Doctor Hanson announced as he walked out, shocked to see her actually there. "Its good to see you Rachel. It's been a few months." He said with a disapproving tone.

"Yah yah, lets get this over with." Rachel said as she jester and walked into the room. He handed her a gown that she changed into behind the curtain then got her situated on a gurney.

"So first we will do your tests and we will finish with a breathing treatment depending on what percentages you are at. Did you want to get the internal scan done tonight?" He asked her.

"Well you probably want to do it while you have me here." She said sarcastically.

"Especially since I do not know when I will have you here next. Ill go let your mom know, and will he be able to take you home then?" The doctor pointed to Derek who responded with a head nod. "Good ok, let's get started. We will have someone in shortly to get you an IV started then we will start with a contrast scan." He said while leaving the room while they waited for someone to come in and get them.

"This is going to be a really long process, like 2 hours of not seeing me at all, then 1 hour that you can be in the room and another hour that I am out of the room. It takes a while." Rachel told him, explaining the process. "I can just have my mom pick me up afterwards so you can-" Derek cut her off.

"Nope I'm here." He said smiling at her and grabbing her hand. Rachel was confused on what they were, she guessed in a relationship, but it was Derek they were talking about, so who knows. She made it a point to ask him later.

"Ok, well the first steps take about 2 hours like I said, why don't you go talk to my brother while you have that time? That should not take you two hours correct?"

"No, I can go get that done while you are in there so it is taken care of." He said still looking at her. He had a soft smile and tilted his head to the side. She knew this look, it's the look everyone gives her, the aww honey, your sick look. It makes Rachel so mad when people do this to her. But especially mad when the ones she loves do it to her.

"Don't." She said. This left Derek confused as she turned her head away from him. What just happened? Derek wondered.

"Don't what?" he asked in a soft voice sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Don't look at me like that, like I'm sick. I get enough of it from every stranger and my family and friends everyday, you cant do that. You can't baby me, or look at me like Im going to fall over any second. You have to treat me like a normal person." She said to him.

"Can't I baby you right now since you are in a hospital? Any other time I will not, but I want to take care of you right now." What was he saying, what was she doing to him? She also gave him a confused look.

"Who knew you were such a softy. Its kind of weird Derek, really." Rachel said with a laugh. "Fine, if I am in the hospital you can baby me if you so desire to, but when we are out, or hanging out, please don't.

"I wont, I promise."

The nurses arrived and got Rachel all set up to do scans and ultrasounds. Once she had left the room he left to go warn Scott, granted he did not handle it in the best way, threatening him and all, but he hoped to get the point across.

(~)

A few hours later Rachel was back in the room and looked to be in pain, they had to put die for a contrast scan and then use an ultra sound to look at her lungs, which meant a lot of pushing on her ribs. They also inserted a needle to remove some fluids that were not suppose to be around her lungs. Derek noticed how drained and pale she looked.

"Ok, Rachel we are going to set you up for a breathing treatment and pummel vest treatment to get the other flem and mucus out of your lungs, hopefully we can avoid pneumonia. Then we will sedate you and get you ready for the internal check with the camera and Derek can take you home to rest, ok." Rachel nodded through hooded eyes. She was really upset right now, and tired and could not control her emotions. But she had to keep them in check. The nurses and doctors left the room to get the equipment ready.

"Hey." Derek said in a low gruff voice as he walked up to the bed. She had not even noticed him in the corner of the room. He placed his warm hand on her forehead and she arched up to get more of his warmth.

Rachel gave a slight smile to him. He kept petting her hair as the doctor came in and got the vest on her and the mask over her nose and mouth to put medicine into her lungs to help open them up more. Rachel was embarrassed. The pummel vest goes around your chest and it shakes to get mucus out of your lungs. They use it for people who cannot cough up the mucus or for people like her with lungs to weak to do it themselves.

They went through it and Derek held her hand as she closed her eyes trying not to look at him. He could smell the nervousness, and exhaustion off of her, so he stayed close to comfort her. When she was done they sedated her and took her from the room to get her internal look done.

Once they were done they let Derek take her home for the night.

(~)

The next morning Rachel woke up sore and tired. She was so groggy after the events of last night and still embarrassed. She realized that she was not alone, and it was actually later at night.

Scott was sitting in her desk chair whispering to Stiles who was on the floor leaned up against her bed. Rachel reached out and started to play with Stiles non-existent hair.

"Hey, your up, how you feeling?" Scott asked her as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm fine, this is why I avoid these appointments like the plague. What are you two talking about?" Both boys looked at each other with concern and then turned back to her. "What?"

"We found the other half of the body." Scott spoke up, this intrigued Rachel, so she sat up more.

"It was in Derek's yard, and he was arrested for her murder, the murder of his sister." Rachel started shaking, she did not know if it was from fear or anxiety, but she could not stop.

"He didn't do it." She said softly.

"Yes he did Rachel, he is a cold blooded killer." Stiles spoke up.

"No he is not, you don't know him like I do-" She stopped what she was saying knowing the boys were not going to be happy that she was seeing him behind their backs.

"You've been seeing him, even though we told you to stay away?" Scott asked, anger lacing his voice, Rachel did not answer, which clearly answered his question. "I told you not to, Rachel he is dangerous, he killed someone, his own family. He could kill you." Scott yelled.

"Scott, stop, its my life and I will see who I please. Derek is not a killer, he cant be." She whispered.

"I can't believe this. We have a game to get to." Scott said getting up and leaving the room. Stiles just looked at her with a sad smile and left.

"Wait, I'm coming."

"No, your mom wont let you, she wants you in bed. Your neighbor has her receiver on so if you need something press your button." She just realized the button that alerts ambulances and her that something is wrong was hanging from her neck.

"Seriously this feels like I am 80 and need life alert to save me." She huffed. Stiles just laughed and left.

(~)

Rachel was sitting in bed when she heard something near her window. She was scared and got up to look out it, but could not bring herself to do so. She heard something else out in the yard and started to freak. So she ran to the bathroom with her phone ready on 911. Suddenly her phone went off.

Derek: It's just me calm down.

Derek said hearing her heart beat increase while he was climbing up the house to get to her window.

Derek: If you come open the window it will be easier.

Rachel smiled and got up to open to go to her room and open the window. Derek came inside and she hugged him tight smiling that he was not with the police anymore.

"How?" Rachel asked, asking how he got out, when her phone went off and she looked at the text from Stiles.

Stiles: Derek was realized. They found animal hair on the body so it could not have been him they are saying. Please be careful, if you are not going to stay away from him at least carry some wolfs bane or something, or a dagger, or a machete to chop him in half. Anyway please be safe.

She laughed at the message and showed it to Derek who scowled at the words, but he smiled when he saw her smiling.

Stiles: O and Allison and Scott kissed just to let you know.

She laughed again feeling pride for her brother and now feeling safe with Derek. She removed her necklace that had the emergency button and they both laid down in bed. Rachel knew this felt right, natural, and Derek could not deny he felt the same way. Hopefully this would never end. But with a rouge alpha and a new beta, they were in for more trouble then they realized.

AN: Remember if you want more fast leave a review! Also please let me know if you want to beta, along with if you have an idea of a title change, if you all want a new title! Thank you all for the reviews! You all ROCK


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well hello there! I am back with a new chapter; this chapter may seem a little uneventful but trust me it is well needed for where this story is going. I skipped pack mentality because its not my favorite, but I gave an overview of it at the beginning, well here yall go! There is an incentive for the next chapter at the end of this one so make sure you read the authors note at the end :) Enjoy

The next few weeks Derek and Rachel spent a lot of time together, just talking. He would often times stay the night in my room, so Rachel always left the bedroom window open, but some nights, like last night, he would sneak away after Rachel had fallen asleep. He was the missing piece for Rachel; he was what she needed in her life.

Scott a few weeks ago had a dream that he cornered Allison in a bus and killed her, he was a wreck and even more of one when they got to school realizing that there was a bus that was a crime scene. Once we found Allison and figured out who was actually killed on the bus Rachel had to convince Scott to talk to Derek. Derek taught him how to remember what happened and he also informed Scott that he was not the one who bit him, there was an Alpha. Knowing this scared us so much!

Here lately they had been going through the motions, trying to figure out the hunter situation, trying to figure out the alpha situation, all around just trying to figure things out.

Today Rachel was only going to school for two classes and then she had a doctor's appointment where she would get her test results back from the check up that Derek went to with her. Mellissa was personally picking her up and taking her to it because she did not trust Rachel on going. Rachel did not tell Derek cause she knew he would give her that sad 'your sick' look, so she avoided telling him and they grazed pass that subject.

"Rach, you ready?" Scott called from down stairs, they both were riding with Stiles today, Scott had a 'Study date' with Allison, and so he was going to get a ride home from her.

"Yah, I'm coming." Rachel yelled down as she made my way downstairs. Once she hit the last step Mellissa handed her the note saying she would be picking Rachel up.

"I will be outside of your school after second period, you have to hurry out so we can make it on time." She lectured to me.

"Mom, I promise I will be there, calm down!" Rachel said with a laugh and Mellissa pursed her lips, trying to figure out if she should lecture anymore on the subject, however she let it go and allowed her kids to leave for school. Once outside Rachel held out a breath, she tried to figure out a way to avoid the appointment. Upon entering the car Scott spoke up.

"I would stop trying to avoid it, you are going to have to go regardless, mom is personally seeing to it."

"Ugh, I know but why cant she just go, I really do not care what they have to say." Rachel asked while she took her seat up front. Scott was always so great about sitting in the back so she did not have to fight to get into the back. Rachel was gracious and made sure whenever she was having a good day she made sure she allowed him to sit in the front.

"What are you avoiding?" Stiles chipped in.

"I have a doctors appointment to go over some test results that I had a few weeks ago." Rachel said while look for her phone in her bag.

"Dangit, I forgot my phone." She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"You wont really need it today, there is no lacrosse and mom is picking you up." Scott rationalized. Rachel knew he was right, but she did not want to miss a text from Derek. She knew she could not tell him this because he would get upset.

"If you want to run inside and get it you can." Stiles offered with a smile while looking at the clock on the dash. Rachel knew he wanted to get to school on time to probably get something to eat since he probably skipped breakfast.

"No, no its fine, lets get to school and get you breakfast." Rachel said with a baby voice while pinching Stiles cheek. He rolled his eyes and smacked her hand away while he put the car in drive.

Upon arriving to school we got Stiles his breakfast and made it to our lockers.

"So you're going to a doctors appointment, what are you doing after school Scott?" Stiles asked while exchanging his books, and also exchanging Rachel's. They all tend to share lockers depending on whose is closer to which class.

"I'm going to Allison's to study." Scott said with a coy smile while fiddling with the papers sticking out of his book. Rachel noticed that one of them had a big red F on it.

She removed the paper from his book and showed it to him. "Obviously you all actually need to study." Rachel said while Scott snatched the paper out of her hand, and sighed.

"Its one grade dude, cheer up, you'll make it up." Stiles encouraged. "However you will obviously not be studying tonight." He said with a wink.

"What are you talking about, we are literally just studying."

"Uh no your not."

"No?" Scott and Rachel asked quizzically at the same time.

"If I am forced to live vicariously through you, you are not just studying tonight." Stiles elaborated and Rachel realized where he was going with this.

"Eww, that's my brother. Stop." Rachel said while walking away from the boys giving them time to talk to each other. They went through each period and Jackson kept staring at them. He looked furious. When the bell for the second period rang to end the class Rachel trudged out of the classroom and to the office to give them the note to leave.

Scott and Stiles followed her still talking about Scott and Allison studying. Rachel had learned to tune them out because they were always talking about boy stuff in front of her. She realized that she really needed to be friend Allison more; she could use a good girlfriend.

When they got to the door both boys hugged her goodbye.

"Text me what they said." Scott said kissing the top of her head when he hugged her. Rachel nodded and Stiles hugged her next kissing her forehead. Rachel smiled at the comforting jester. The boys always knew how to make her calm down a little bit.

"When I get my phone at home I will. Have fun tonight and do not cause to much trouble in my absence." She said pointing a finger at both of them. "Scott I'm serious, I am so not ready to be an aunt." He, just like Allison when Rachel made this comment, was thrown and looked like a fish out of water. Rachel chuckled a little bit and patted Scotts shoulder and left the building.

Right out in front like her mom had promised this morning was Mellissa waiting patiently and nervously for Rachel to come out. She was more nervous cause she did not think Rachel was going to show.

"You can breath mom, I'm here." Rachel said while walking up, talking into the rolled down window of her beat up car. Mellissa looked up and smiled a relieved smile at Rachel. Once she got into the car they went to the doctor's appointment.

"You nervous?" Mellissa asked Rachel who was picking at the black nail polish that coated her cold fingers. Rachel looked up at Mellissa and tried to play it off.

"Nah, its just a stupid appointment. They honestly every time tell me that they are getting closer and closer to putting me on a transplant list, but my lungs are never crappy enough to be any good on a transplant list, then they go over everything I cannot do, reminding me I'm sick. Same song, same dance, just a different day." Rachel ranted on while still absent mindingly picking at her nail polish. Mellissa took a hand off the wheel and placed it over Rachel's, squeezing her hand in hopes to comfort the stoic teenager. Rachel smiled at the warm jester. With poor oxygen and circulation Rachel was always cold, especially her hands, Mellissa's hands were always so warm, so whenever she did this, it literally warmed Rachel's heart.

Once they arrived at the hospital Rachel hesitated, but Mellissa would not let her hesitate long, she walked over opened her door and removed her tank from the car for her, forcing Rachel to step out as well.

When they got inside Doctor Hanson was at the front desk switching charts when he looked up to see Rachel, not only at her appointment, but also on time he was shocked.

"I feel like I should go buy a lottery ticket." He joked as they walked up and Mellissa checked in Rachel. Rachel gave off a fake laugh and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rachel." Mellissa said to Rachel to get her to stop being so rude, Rachel just rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter.

"Well ill just take you back while you're here, don't want you running off on us." He joked again. Rachel gave a straight face while Mellissa chuckled knowing the statement was true.

When they got her height and weight, blood pressure and all the other things they needed they started going over her results.

"So Rachel, unfortunately there is not a ton of good news after the last set of tests. Your lungs seem to not be inhaling on their own as much as they use to, pretty much the muscles are getting weaker, we are going to suggest you stay on 85% oxygen all of the time now. You are not going to be able to take it off, and if you do you will struggle right away. I am sure you have noticed this while probably taking showers or going out." Rachel thought back, she made it through Jackson's party ok, but then again she was feeling the lack of oxygen almost immediately. Her eyes started to sting as fresh tears burnt the back of her eyes. She willed herself not to cry.

"Blood work came back and you have a really low white blood cell count so we need to schedule a transfusion, and you are started to have some liquid fill the area where your lungs are that has to be drained every so often. Rachel at this point you qualify for the transplant list." He said to Rachel who was now swimming through emotions, she was happy there was a potential of getting new lungs, but she was scared that she would not make it to that point. "Rachel are you ok?" doctor Hanson asked as Mellissa walked up to her spaced out daughter grabbing her shaking hands.

Dr. Hanson put a hand on her shoulder, which made her snap her head up.

"Why don't you lay down for 30 minutes before you go, this is a lot to take it?" He suggested his voice softer now to the shocked teenager.

"No, no I'm ok, I'm good. Can we just go home?" Rachel asked her mother who sympathetically nodded.

"Ok, so I will see you back here in a few days for a blood transfusion, and we will also have your pager and everything ready for you being on the donor list." He told them both and Mellissa nodded while Rachel stared off into space. She just wanted Derek at this point.

Everything was a blur for Rachel up until the point where they got home. She went up to her room noticing her phone on her bed. Upon reaching it she noticed a few text from Stiles, telling her to urgently call her.

Rachel quickly dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Stiles what's up?" Rachel asked him quick. She heard someone in the background groaning, like they were in pain.

"Rachel you have to get to the animal clinic now, Derek was shot by a bullet and he is in really bad shape." Rachel inhaled sharply while simultaneously dropping her phone, exiting her room to go get the car keys from her mom.

AN: I know this chapter was not the most eventful chapter, however, it is one that is needed to get the ball rolling! Ok incentive time since I got no reviews on the last chapter (sad face) if I get 6 reviews on this chapter I will post the newest chapter right away! ALSO ALSO ALSO! I need some new name suggestions for this story, and I am still looking for a beta! Yall rock! I love you so much and thank you for the continued amazing support you have granted me, no go feed my ego hahaha :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Welcome back! So I have some exciting news, I am now working with a beta reader Deanlover27! She betaed this chapter so shout out to her and her lovliness, so here you all go! Enjoy!

When Rachel finally convinced her mom for the car keys, telling her that she needed to go see Stiles after such a rough doctors appointment, her mom agreed. Rachel was so not going to tell Stiles, but the sympathy card worked on her mom. Rachel knew how to get to the veterinary hospital blindfolded; she would always pick up and drop off Scott when they had the car so it was not something new to her.  
Rachel ran inside to see a ghostly pale Derek and a frazzled Stiles.

"Oh my god." She said rushing to Derek's side and cupping his face with her hands.

"You called her?" Derek accused Stiles while trying to sit up. Rachel was annoyed by the comment thinking it meant that he didn't trust her or want her there. In reality he didn't want her to see him die.

"Of course he called me, you should've called me." Rachel said getting up in Derek's face.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Derek said while falling back onto the table, unsure if this was an argument he was really going to win. Rachel let out a calming breath to focus on what was currently going on around her.

"Ok, what happened?" Rachel finally asked looking between the two males in the room, waiting for one of them to answer her question.

"Hello?" She said waving her hands in the air, trying to get there attention.

"Kate Argent shot Derek with a wolfs bane bullet or something. Scotts over at their house now trying to find another bullet to save Derek." Stiles blurted out. Derek rolled his eyes at the skinny teenage boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So you got shot and poisoned by Allison's bimbo of an aunt and then you sent my brother into their house?" Rachel screeched. "What the hell were you thinking?" Rachel looked between the two when Stiles phone rang, alerting him that Scott was calling.

Suddenly Derek leaned over the table, vomiting black goop. Rachel ran to the opposite side and ran her hand up and down his back. Stiles, noticing the action wanted to throw up. He could not see what Rachel saw in him, he was a werewolf, a blood thirsty werewolf. Sometimes he thought she forgot she had a brain.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles finally spoke after gawking at the two of them.

"Its my body trying to heal itself." Derek responded still leaning over the examination table.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but it is not doing a very good job." Stiles mumbled sarcastically while Rachel gave him a cold hard stare.

"When the infection reaches my heart it will kill me." Derek stated immediately regretting the harsh tone of his voice when Rachel grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "All I'm saying is that if Scott doesn't get back in time you're going to have to go with plan b." Derek said softly looking back at Rachel's big eyes. He could tell something else was bothering her- he made a mental note to check with her once this was over.

"Which is what exactly?" Stiles asked.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Rachel's hold on Derek released and he immediately mourned the loss of her touch. Stiles also retreated into the room, trying to make himself invisible- knowing this was something he couldn't do.

"You're going to bleed to death." Stiles quickly reacted, trying to get out of cutting off Derek's arm.

"It will heal if it works." Derek stated. Rachel had now taken a seat on the opposite side of the room try to rationalize everything. Shit, and she thought she was having a bad day.

"I can't do this, well I don't think I can do this, this is a very very bad idea." Stiles started rambling.

"Why not?" Derek shot back.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood."

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." The two continued to bicker. Rachel had had enough.

"Okay enough!" She yelled at them. "If he does this it will save your life?" She asked trying to sort through her thoughts in her head while rationalizing the fact that there was a chance they would have to cut off his arm. Derek just nodded. "Stiles, if it comes to it, you need to do it. If not for Derek then for me, please."

"We gotta do this now." Derek stated.

Stiles nodded and then started to situate him to cut off his arm. Rachel closed her eyes and dug her hands in to the seat, waiting for the screaming to start. She was trying not to throw up at the thought.

"Stiles!" Scott finally yelled walking into the clinic. Rachel let out the breath she had been holding, painfully.

"Scott?" Stiles yelled back as he ran into the room traumatized by the scene unfolding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott screeched like a little girl surprised by the saw that was close to Derek's arm.

"You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Nope, I'm still going to have them." Rachel wheezed heavily in the seat she had taken ownership of. Scott snapped his head to the side not noticing her presence until now.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked Derek. Without answering, Derek stood up and grabbed it, mumbling something incoherently before blacking out on the floor. Rachel ran over while Stiles and Scott went chasing after the bullet that went into the vent. Scott worked on retrieving it while Stiles walked over to a very distraught Rachel who was attempting to wake Derek up.

"Come on sweetie, wake up." She chanted while tears streamed down her face. She didn't want him to die, but a part of her was okay with it, so maybe he didn't have to come to terms with the fact that she was going to die too.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said while retracting his arm and punching him in the face. He cowarded away holding his hand in pain, however, Derek sprung up grabbing the bullet from Scott. He opened it and poured the contents out and smashed them into his wound.  
Derek screamed in pain, his werewolf side emerging. Rachel stood in complete shock, walking over to him when he calmed down to comfort him.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek responded sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to go ahead and say that the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles remarked and got matching death glares from both Rachel and Derek. It creeped him out how in sync they were.

"Ok, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott asked, but Rachel had started to tune him out. She mumbled incoherently for him to speak for himself before she numbly made her exit from the scene, needing some air.

Today for her had been longer then they could imagine and she did not want to tell them, she just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and be alone.

(~)

Rachel was lying in bed when she heard the window behind her open, she knew immediately who it was without looking.

Derek sat on her bed running his hand through her hair.

"Hey." He spoke calmly to her, waiting for her to turn and face him. However she was not going to. The tears she had been holding back all day had started to fall from her eyes.

Derek could smell the saltiness of her tears and got up and went around the bed to face her. Noticing them he crouched down and used his calloused thumb to wipe them away.

"What's going on?" He asked her softly. She smiled at the kindness, she would not have expect someone like Derek to be so soft, and so gentle, but he was proving everyone wrong.

"I had to go to the doctor today to get my test results back."

"What happened?"

"They're making me stay on oxygen at all times. I have to have my lungs drained because they're filling with fluid and I need a blood transfusion. Pretty much everything got fucked up and now I'm on a transplant list, and I'm going to die." She said through sobs. The realization that she was going to potentially die hit Rachel like a ton of bricks. She couldn't stand the thought of it. She had so much more she wanted to experience in life.

Derek jumped on the bed, cradling her head with his hands while rubbing her temples, knowing the crying was going to give her a headache.

"Shhh, I'm will fix this, you are not going to die."

"No-" Rachel said looking up to Derek. "I don't want to be turned. Please, just don't turn me." She told him and he stiffly nodded his head. In the end, he would do whatever he needed to save Rachel- even if she hated him for the rest of her life because of it.

 **AN** : So I decided to start answering reviews at the end of chapters so I will be answering all 9 right now since I have not

 **The Spade Queen:** Thank you!

 **Shining Ruby:** Thanks; I think it's going to be a challenging topic to go on but I'm excited to write it! I'm happy you enjoyed it and hope you are still enjoying it!

 **Nati1729:** Thanks so much! I'm happy you liked the first 2 chapters and I hope you have liked the ones past that and the future ones yet to be written.

 **Alexandraashly:** Thank you dear! I really appreciate that, so kind of you.

 **SassyGrl23:** I hope you are getting them as quick as you like. Im sure you would like them faster but I am happy you are enjoying it :)

 **Guest:** I'm happy you think it is awesome!

 **Shining Ruby:** I'm happy you are still enjoying it!

 **Guest:** I know poor Rachel; she is one tough chick though, am I right?

 **Meangirl8** : I'm happy you enjoy the uniqueness of the story. I did not want it to be like all the others so putting Rachel in as sick has really changed it up for a lot of people.

Well those are all! Please leave a review with questions, concerns or critiques. Still thinking of changing the name so any suggestions please let me know! Favorite and follow! Love to all! Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Welcome back! I am happy you are here and reading this! Shout out to my amazing beta Deanlover27! She has been so great allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and lets just say I am VERY excited about up and coming chapters. We have something's planned out to all the way to the end of season 2! Ugh! I'm so excited! So I'm going to shut up! Enjoy!

When Rachel arrived at school she noticed Allison shoving balloons into her locker. Both her and Scott and stopped and looked at each other with curious eyes.

"Is it her birthday?"

"Scott, I barely know the chick, plus you're dating her, shouldn't you know if it's her birthday?" Rachel questioned while walking towards Allison. "Happy birthday?" Rachel asked.

Allison threw her a concerned look in response. "How did you all find out?"

"We didn't, I just assumed cause of all the balloons." Rachel said pointing to the balloons that were still making there way out of her locker, where Allison was trying to hide them.

"It's from Lydia, I don't know how she found out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked softly, Rachel took that as her cue to leave. Rachel made her way to her first class where Stiles was waiting for her. He was all jittery and looking around.

"Dude, you're suppose to take Adderall with water not snort it."

"Did you not hear what happened?" Stiles asked jumping up and down, ignoring Rachel's comment. She shot him a confused look and when he didn't respond she lunged forward, trying to get him to continue. "I'll take that as a no, Lydia and Jackson were attacked at a video store last night. They said it was a mountain lion, but we all know that it wasn't actually a mountain lion. I'm surprised you didn't know, I could have sworn I saw Scott and Derek there, they were on the roof all badass and stuff, but still there nonetheless." Stiles continued to ramble while Rachel pondered why neither Scott nor Derek had told her. She hadn't seen Derek yet today nor had he texted her, but Scott had literally been with her all morning.

"I don't know but they didn't tell me. Are they okay?" Rachel asked looking around for any signs of Jackson and Lydia. She never really liked either of them, but she didn't want to see either of them get hurt, especially by the supernatural.

"Yeah, well they thought Jackson hit his head, but he was being a jackass yesterday. Oh yeah I was in the car with my dad so I went to the crime scene with him, and I saw a dead body and-"

"Okay spazo, you need to sit down and relax. You have way too much energy and its making me mad this early in the morning." Rachel said with a wink before guiding him into the class.

Scott hadn't arrived to his first couple classes and it wasn't until later that day during chemistry— in Mr. Harris' class— when Jackson finally arrived.

Rachel and Stiles were sitting around getting ready to read a chapter and Stiles was highlighting the chemistry book like crazy. He had highlighted almost every line. Mr. Harris made a comment about it not being a coloring book to him after noticing he was highlighting too much. He also asked them where Scott was and he got a collective _I don't know_ from the pair.

"Hey Danny." Stiles whispered ahead to Danny, who was annoyed just by being bothered by him. "Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked.

"No." He said without looking up.

"Was Lydia in your first hour?" Stiles asked anyway despite Danny's protest.

"No, she wasn't." He answered once again not looking up from his book.

"Can I ask you another question." Stiles bothered him again.

"Stiles, stop." Rachel told him but Stiles ignored her.

"What happened to Jackson and Lydia last night." This question got Danny to look up.

"He won't tell me." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Danny one last question." Stiles bothered him once more. Rachel couldn't think of another question he could possibly ask. "Do you think I'm attractive." This had Rachel literally laughing out loud. Stiles leaned forward waiting for an answer and subsequently fell out of his seat. Danny looked behind him to Rachel and saw she was in tears. He started to laugh with her while Stiles, being his awkward self, picked himself up and sat back down.

(~)

While walking through the halls in between class, Rachel noticed someone walk out of the boy's locker room. He was tall and had on a leather jacket. A smile spread across her face as she recognized who it was immediately.

"Oh Derek." She whispered hoping his wolf ears were on, which he didn't disappoint as he turned around to meet her eyes.

"Hi there." He said as she approached him with a smile on his face as well. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss— when Jackson exited the locker room, giving the pair a terrified look before walking in the opposite direction.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked.

"Just had a talk about last night with him, I can't help it if he's scared of me." Derek said innocently. She loved the fact that she got to see a different side of Derek that no one else did— the softer side of him, the real him.

"Whatever." She said with a laugh.

"Will I see you later?" He asked her while he walked her to her next class. It felt weird to Rachel having him in the school with her, all the stares— which she typically was used to. But this time everyone was staring for a different reason.

Suddenly she heard the whispers of her peers around her.

"How does a girl like her get a guy like him?"

"She's such a freak, he's totally dating below his grade."

"He has to be a murder or some sort of asshole to be dating someone like her."

Rachel's once happy demeanor fell. She sank back into herself. Typically she would fight back or brush if off, but with the last couple of weeks it's been harder and harder for her to just brush everything off. Derek heard the comments but didn't think she could hear them until he noticed that she had quieted down.

"Hey do you think that skinny friend of yours could give you a ride to my place after school?" Derek asked, referring to Stiles.

"Stiles? I'm sure he can, but I've got to be back here later for parent teacher conferences." She said looking up to him with a smile. He noticed that it was forced and that it didn't quite reach her eyes. He planned on changing that later.

"I'll bring you back, come over?" He asked her and she nodded at him— arriving to her class he hugged her and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving.

(~)

At the end of the school day Stiles and Rachel made it to the car, getting ready to go to their house. Stiles was yelling into his phone trying to get ahold of Scott.

"I'm going to kill him." Stiles muttered.

"Hey, would you mind taking me to Derek's?" Rachel quickly asked, trying to avoid the wrath of Stiles.

"Ugh, yeah. I have to stop by Lydia's and so I was going out towards the woods anyways." He said trying to make up an excuse of why he would take her.

"She lives nowhere near the woods." Rachel said confused by the statement.

"Do you want me to take you or no."

"Shutting up." Rachel said with a smile. She was happy that Stiles was willing to do this for her. Even though he didn't approve, he still helped her out.

Once they got to his house Stiles turned in his seat.

"Now I know that wolf boy can probably hear me anyway, but no funny business. I mean it Rachel, please be careful and if you need me call me. I'm sure this place is going to do wonders to your lungs." He said with an eye roll that made Rachel look down at her hands. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring it up. Just be careful okay? Turn your oxygen up a little bit or something." He said to her, she knew he was just trying to do what was best for her. Rachel nodded and turned the valve a little bit higher. Stiles let out a breath when he heard the gush of oxygen rush into her system.

Rachel smiled and exited the car, walking in. She saw Derek hanging from a doorframe doing pull ups.

"Well that's not even fair." She mumbled. Derek heard her and a smirk ran across his face in response. He landed from the pull-ups and fell forward doing push ups and then put one hand behind his back. "I kind of hate you right now." Rachel said making her presence known, unknown to her it already was.

"Oh come on, you think it's hot." Derek said standing up and walking towards her. Rachel smirked as his lips crashed onto hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never said I didn't think it was hot." Rachel said while pulling away, until he started kissing her neck. He trailed kisses down her shoulder, down her arm to her wrist and then he noticed her go rigid. Derek opened his eyes looking at her wrist noticing faint scars that you wouldn't notice unless you were close. He looked up at her noticing her eyes were squeezed shut, so he continued to kiss her wrist, then stood back up and cupped her face with his hands. She opened her eyes and he smiled capturing her lips once more.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, thinking he didn't notice her reaction, but she knew she probably was wrong.

"We have visitors." Derek said looking up from their kiss and leading her upstairs. "Stay here, stay hidden. Get ready for me to pick you up so I can get you out of here." Rachel nodded sheepishly as she swung her oxygen tank over her back, debating whether or not to just ditch it. Derek saw her contemplating— knowing she couldn't go without it he adjusted it to her back and strapped the buckles so it would stay on. He gave her a flat smile as he stood up and went into the other room.

AN: Hello Thanks for Reading! Your support has been awesome and I love each and everyone of you! Please Review, follow, and Favorite :)

Meangirl8: I love that Derek who does anything for her; it shows how much he loves her! Thanks for reviewing again! I appreciate your continued support!

Wolviegurl: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!

Guest: Thank you so much! I love that you enjoy this side of Derek and see him as original compared to other stories! I appreciate your feedback! I cannot wait to hear what you think in the up and coming chapters :)


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel sat upstairs, hearing some people enter the house. She didn't recognize any of the voices, but Rachel knew it was trouble. Derek was sneaking around upstairs but then suddenly something set him off. He growled and leapt down the stairs.

Rachel heard a ton of commotion and probably sat in the room with her eyes squeezed shut for about ten maybe fifteen minutes.

All of a sudden a pair of arms engulfed her small frame, lifting her with ease and throwing her on their back.

"Keep your eyes closed." Derek instructed her and she obliged. She was squeezing her eyes shut and holding on to him for dear life as he ran out of the house and into the wooded area with her on his back.

She felt their speed decrease and Derek stop suddenly and turn back to look and see if they were being followed. When he was satisfied with the notion that the hunters were gone, he looked to his side where Rachel's head was perched and let out a small chuckle. Her face was smooshed together as she tried desperately to keep her eyes shut.

"It's okay Rach, we are safe now." Derek cooed in her ear. Her posture relaxed and she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice only an octave above a whisper, trembling. Derek felt a hint of sadness as he assessed her current distraught state.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Let's go get the car and get out of here. You might want to close your eyes again because I'm going to be sprinting and when we get there I'm not sure if there will be hunters or not so I will have to just toss you in the car and we'll have to go really fast. It'll be better if you just relax and keep your eyes closed." He explained to her as she nodded and proceeded to shut her eyes.

Within moments they were at the car, Rachel was in her seat and Derek was speeding down the road getting a good distance between him and the house.

"Is your mom home?" He asked Rachel not even realizing that she was sitting in the seat next to him with her eyes glued shut. He chuckled at her expression. "You know you can open your eyes now?" Derek said while reaching over to grab her hand and rub his thumb in calming circles over the top of it. Dramatically Rachel opened one of her eyes, looking around. She relaxed opening her other eye and looked over to Derek and smiled. He reciprocated and repeated his question. "Is your mom home?"

"Uh, no she's at the hospital and I'm suppose to meet her at the school with Scott." Rachel said looking up at the road ahead.

"How long do we have before I have to take you back to the school?" Derek asked.

"Um, like an hour or two." Rachel said looking over to Derek who started raising his eyebrows and then wiggling them suggestively. "Okay, slow down." Rachel said chuckling and blushing.

(~)

Once they arrived at Rachel's house Derek knew that he wanted to ask her about the scars on her wrist, but he wanted to wait until later that night, that way they had longer to talk about it.

Instead the pair went up to Rachel's room and continued where they left off. Making out, Derek and Rachel were using their hands to explore each others bodies. Derek would break away to kiss Rachel's neck when he heard it getting harder for her to breath, doing this gave her time to catch her breath without letting his lips leave her body.

They stayed attached to each other until it was time for Rachel to leave, and even then they had a hard time letting go of eachother.

Derek drove her to the school, her hand attached to him and he parked the car turning it off, knowing he would have to leave her here.

"Will you be at my house tonight?" Rachel asked looking over to Derek.

"If you want me to be, of course I will be." Either way he was going to be there, he needed to talk to her. Rachel smiled and gave him a quick peck before leaving the car to go meet up with her mom.

(~)

Mellissa was livid leaving the conference with Mr. Harris, not only had Scott skipped the entire day, but he had the nerve to tell her that she was not a good enough parent. Of course hearing this Rachel went off on him. Mellissa had to calm her down and they left.

"I'm going to kill your brother." She said looking around trying to find him while looking at her phone.

"You know he's wrong, right?" Rachel asked and Melissa gave her a quizzical look. "You're a great mom, this isn't because of him leaving, Scott loves you and he doesn't need anyone else. Mr. Harris is a dick to everyone." Rachel finished. Melissa smiled and hugged Rachel, then noticed Allison's parents talking about her.

"Wait here sweetie, I'm going to go talk to them." Rachel nodded and pulled out her phone.

'Be home soon, mom's going to strangle my brother for skipping school, and for being called out by our teacher.' Rachel sent Derek the text.

She didn't expect a reply but was pleasantly surprised when she got one.

'I'll be waiting for you here ;)' Rachel giggled at the response, and then she heard it, the growl. Everything happened so fast, people were running, things were happening then the gun shot. Rachel stood motionless throughout the entire encounter.

Scott was standing nearby and he saw his sister and Allison standing next to each other. Rachel had not even noticed Allisson standing there. She was staring out in shock. Scott made a beeline over to them and engulfed Allison into a hug. Rachel looked up, seeing them talking and starting to walk away.

To say she felt a little sad was an understatement, but she would never tell Scott, or anyone this. She started to look around and saw Sheriff Stilinski on the ground and Stiles next to him. Rachel walked as fast as she could over to him.

"Oh my god are you okay?" She asked quickly and he grimaced holding his shoulder, while he nodded. Someone was trying to leave in all the chaos and hit him while backing out. He reached over hugging Rachel with his uninjured arm when he looked, seeing true fear in her eyes. Stiles placed a hand on her back and she felt better being comforted by them.

(~)

About an hour later they finally all arrived home. Rachel was still texting Stiles for updates for his dad, whereas Scott was being yelled at for ditching school.

"Rachel honey, I'm going to make dinner." Melissa told her, stopping the yelling when she noticed her walking up the stairs.

"I'm not very hungry." Rachel said in a monotone voice, she didn't know how she was feeling, she was just scared.

"Okay, well let me know if you want anything." Melissa said with a smile and Rachel continued up the stairs.

Once she opened her door Derek raced over and wrapped his arms around her to hug her. Rachel just stood still.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice muffled because he was talking into her hair.

"I'm fine, nothing even happened to me, I just froze and stood there. I don't know why I'm acting like this." Rachel admitted feeling stupid for the reaction she was giving off.

"You're in shock, it's normal." He said while taking her to bed. They were cuddling and laying down, he was waiting to hear her breathing even out, but that never happened. Finally he decided to ask. "What are those scars on your wrist?" He noticed her stiffen in his hold and immediately regretted bringing it up. Rachel didn't know what to say, she thought that he hadn't noticed them, let's be honest she was just praying he didn't notice them. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." Derek quickly redacted his question. Rachel sighed and decided to tell him.

"When I was younger I lived with my mom, my dad died two months after I was born in a car accident. We lived two doors down from here so I was always playing with Scott and Stiles. While I was growing up my breathing became harder and harder, more of a task rather than something you do without thinking. My mom started to get worried, so Melissa told her to take me to the doctor. Scott was just diagnosed with asthma and so she figured it was the same thing." Rachel paused before continuing. "When we got to the doctors they did a test and figured out my oxygen levels were really low, so they took me by ambulance to a hospital, that's when they found out my lungs stopped growing, and I was a four year old with two year old lungs. They said that I would always be dependent on oxygen, I would need many surgeries and that eventually I would need to be put on a transplant list. My mom stuck around for the first two months and then she signed over custody to Melissa and Rafael. Rafael never really liked me, it was hard enough having to pay for Scott with his asthma, now he was paying for hospital visits and surgeries for a girl who wasn't even his child. A few years later Scott, Stiles and I were outside just playing. I took off my oxygen because it was one of my good days. But something happened and I completely stopped breathing. I was in the hospital for around three weeks and in that time Rafael asked to divorce Mellissa and he took Scott for a while. It was all my fault, I ruined everyone's life, and I started to feel just weird. I started cutting to feel again, and I did it for a while. Scott caught me one day and he convinced his dad to let him move back home. He didn't tell my mom because he thought it would make things worse, eventually I did tell her about a year or two later, but yeah, that's what those scars are." Rachel finished while Derek gave her his undivided attention. He used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears and gave her a small kiss.

"You, Rachel McCall, are the strongest women I have ever met." He said with a smirk as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"No I'm not, I'm a coward and a wimp, and I've ruined everyone's lives." Rachel said allowing herself to drop her rough exterior and really allow Derek to see her.

"No you are not-" Derek said while lifting her chin, "you, my dear sweet Rachel, are beautiful and you are a warrior, and I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine." He finished the last part in a dark husky voice. She smiled and gave him a kiss while he situated himself to make her more comfortable. Derek thought about it for a while longer, he could most definitely get used to falling asleep with this girl in his arms.

 **AN: Apologies for delays on this chapter, been a busy busy week! But I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, follow and favorite! Love to all, until next time!**

 **Meangirl8: I mean he kind of did, we will see what happens with that in the next installment.**

 **Wolviegurl: I am so happy you are enjoying it! I hope you liked this chapter, I had some trouble writing it so I really do hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey sorry for the delay, well kind of delay, anyway here you all go! This is going to be a LONG chapter because I decided to not split this episode up; I just could not find a good cut off point so you all just get a really long chapter haha. O and of course shout out to my amazing beta Deanlover27! She has been a huge help, and I think her and I are both excited for the upcoming chapters! Ok, I don't own Teen wolf, yall know this, you're smart! Here you all go!

Rachel sat on her bed talking to Stiles on the phone about his dad. After everything that had happened Scott had yet to check up on Stiles or his dad, and Rachel was barely talking to him. However, he didn't seem to notice, he was so focused on Allison. Rachel didn't want to be bitter and mad about the fact that he had been spending all his time with her, and he comforted her and not Rachel. But, it still bothered her.

"You still pissed at him?" Rachel asked Stiles, questioning where Stiles also stood on the whole Scott thing.

"Yeah, he needs to dislodge his head from his ass." Stiles said and Rachel could hear him flopping into a chair. She grinned at the vision of Stiles flopping down, she knew exactly how he would do it.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Derek is out scaring him right now as part of his training." Rachel said with a laugh and Stiles laughed along with her.

"It does a little bit, but I wish I could be there for it."

"Well, why don't we institute some of our own training?" Rachel asked with a mischievous grin.

"Please, tell me old wise one, what's the plan." Stiles said in a mocking voice and they both laughed and discussed what they would do as payback once he came to his senses. Suddenly the window open and Derek walked in.

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'm loving this plan." Rachel said and they said goodbyes and hung up.

"You should really leave the training to me, but I won't stop you two." Derek said with a grin as Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"How did it go?" She asked, curious about the night's events.

"Well he wasn't fast enough, and he didn't put his phone on silent, so I found him, and also, sorry you won't have any milk."

"Aww Derek, come on, what am I supposed to eat with my cereal." Rachel said as she unraveled herself from him and walked over to her desk.

Derek laughed and followed her over. He spun her around and gingerly placed his lips upon hers. They started slowly then heated up, slowly Derek lead her to the bed where he laid her down.

In that moment both of them forgot everything, what was going on, the werewolf situation, the fact that Rachel was sick, all of it. It was just them, no one else.

Of course being them the moment could not last long. Rachel stayed attached as long as she could until her lungs started burning and then her head.

"St-a-o-p." Rachel slurred into their kiss and Derek released. She closed her eyes and was breathing heavily, unable to catch her breath. Derek replaced the nose canals with a mask so she could take in more air until her breathing was more under control.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept saying into the mask. Derek brushed her hair back and shushed her, trying to get her to focus on just breathing.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, just breath, just breath baby." He placed the mask on her and laid next to her and brought her to his chest. Her breathing didn't get under control until she fell asleep. Derek knew she was getting worse, she couldn't walk long without getting winded, more so than usual. She was always tired and she just wasn't Rachel anymore and that scared him. She had her breathing treatment in a few days which would help and then her blood transfusion as well. The doctors said that would help her, but how much, and for how long? He kissed the top of her head and snuggled in with her. He felt helpless, the only thing he could do was hold her.

(~)

The next day at school Rachel and Stiles were walking together and talking. Stiles had picked her up as usual and the both agreed upon ignoring Scott unless he came and talked to them.

While walking to class they heard Scott trying to flag them down.

"Here we go." Rachel said under her breath. Her and Stiles kept talking to each other casually as if they didn't even hear him.

"Hey, guys wait up, come on, just wait." Scott said while getting near them. "I know you're mad at me, but come on talk to me, how's your dad?" He asked and they still ignored him, reaching Rachel's locker to get her supplies. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?" Scott finally said.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him, but obviously I'm not talking to you." Rachel slapped Stiles arm for that comment and he redacted grabbing his arm. "OW!" Rachel just smirked.

"Whimp." She muttered. "What'd he say?" Rachel caved.

Scott went on to tell the two of what Derek told him about channeling his anger, how finding out what keeps him grounded will help him control his shift. Like an anchor. With that information, Stiles went to work on finding out information. Rachel sat back and listened coming up with plans on how to get him angry. Finally they all came up with a plan.

"Does this mean you both don't hate me now?"

"No." Rachel and Stile said in unison.

"But your crap has infiltrated our lives, so now I have to do something about it." Stiles said with a huff. "Anyway I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

This got Rachel laughing. "O, I gotta text him that line." She said pulling out her phone which Stiles snatched from her.

"Stop it." He said pointing to Rachel. "Your Yoda I will be." Stiles said laughing between the two who gave him weird faces. "I said it backwards." He said with another laugh.

"Yeah, I know." Scott pipped in.

"All right, you know what? I definitely still hate you. And you're starting to getting on my list." He said to Rachel pointing his hand that still had her phone in it. She snatched her phone from him.

"Oh, alright. Come on Yoda, have some plans to get going with."

Almost immediately they had to dodge Allison, Scott trying to avoid her was very funny, and kind of fulfilling to Rachel. She in no way hated the girl, but she took all his attention. Rachel started to realize that she sounded selfish, but she didn't care, she had to somehow get into coaches office to get his heart monitor and cell phone.

(~)

Later in the day the three of them were out on the Lacrosse field, Stiles handed Scott the heart monitor to put on.

"Isn't this the heart rate monitor for the track team?" Scott asked while strapping it on."  
"Yeah, we borrowed it." Rachel stated.

"Stole it." Scott tried to correct.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles said.

"I bet you can't say that five times fast." Rachel said down to Stiles who laughed and shook his head.

"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles explained to Scott.

"Isn't that Coach's phone?" Rachel looked at it and smiled.

"That we stole." With this comment Scott just rolled his eyes.

Rachel sat on the sidelines while she watched Stiles throw lacrosse balls at Scott while he had his hands tied behind his back. She heard Stiles reminding Scott to not get angry, until she noticed him hunched over breathing heavily. He ripped out of the tape that bound his hands.

"Stay calm." she yelled while approaching.

Finally he calmed down and the heart rate went back down.

"Scott you started to change. From anger." Stiles told him.

"Its was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." He said with a sad voice. "I cant be around Allison." He finally concluded. Rachel noticed the hurt look on his face and went over and wrapped him in a hug.

"We'll figure this out."

(~)

Finally they came to their last class, Rachel was so ready for the day to be done. Everyone was so sad and down, Stiles was worried about his dad, Scott looked like a lost puppy because of Allison, and well Rachel, her life sucks right now.

When they got to class they all sat down not even realizing that Allison was going to sit in front of Scott.

They both started talking, Allison asking why she hadn't seen him all day, and when he was getting his phone fixed. Rachel was in and out of their conversation but heard that she had changed lab partners and he was going over tonight. At that she groaned and slammed her head to her desk. Not even realizing the attention she brought to herself.

"RACHEL." The teacher and Scott yelled. She picked up head up and looked around.

"Sorry." She said sitting up a little bit more.

"Ms. McCall you're looking a bit pale, why don't you go to the nurse's office." The teacher suggested to her.

"No, I'm fine." She said to him, but he had forced her out anyway. No teacher wanted her sick in their class, they'd all feared that she was going to collapse. Allison offered to help her there and Rachel knew it was going to be awkward.

Allison grabbed Rachel's bag and they walked out.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I have some things going on today so it takes a lot out of me."

"Scott told me that you have to go have some treatments done today, hopefully they'll help with your breathing." Rachel scoffed, of course Scott told her this. "Sorry if I wasn't suppose to know, he's just really worried about you."

"Well, people don't need to be. I'm fine. I've been fine my whole life." Rachel said while stopping in the hall.

"You don't have to always be fine you know?" Allison told Rachel giving her a look that told her somewhere deep inside she understood in her own way. "You can be scared, you can be angry, but saying your fine is not going to help you any." Allison finished and continued walking her to the office.

"Fine is all I've ever known, being fine comes second nature to me." Rachel explained.

"Well I'm here for you, on all your fine and not fine days. seriously call me, come talk to me." They stopped outside of the nurse's office and Rachel smiled at her. Suddenly she did something she didn't think she would do, she hugged Allison.

"Thank you." Rachel said before turning into the nurse's office. She finally felt like she was gaining a friend, who wasn't a male.

When the nurse saw her she told her to go home. She got a call from Stiles telling her that Scott had wolfed out in class when coach was yelling at her and that Allison was actually his anchor. Rachel felt relief, she finally was able to trust Allison and actually become friends. And if she made Scott happy then she was happy.

(~)

Derek had informed Rachel that he had had a lead on the alpha and was tracking it. They'd talked for a little while but he wouldn't tell her who it was until he was certain.

When she was waiting she got a call from Stiles saying he was going to meet up with her at her house and take her to the school. They had a lead.

When they got there Derek was furious.

"Why'd you bring her?" He asked in a menacing voice.

"Well, she's kind of part of this, and your girlfriend, I wouldn't talk about her that way, or you might be in the dog house." He said to Derek laughing at his dog joke.

"It's not safe for her here."

"I'm fine Derek." Rachel said walking over to give him a hug, he was stiff at first but relaxed under her hold.

Scott and Stiles went into the school and Scott tried to growl. It sounded like a dying cat. Derek let out a frustrated huff while Rachel buried her head into his chest to keep from laughing. Suddenly he tried again and _it_ was loud. Rachel jumped and Derek quickly placed his hands over her ears in a protective manner.

"What the hell was that?" They heard Stiles asking. "You trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said while approaching. Rachel stepped away from Derek but not to far.

"Yeah, it was loud." Rachel commented.

"And it was awesome!" Stiles chimed in.

"Shut up." Derek said and Rachel laughed a little.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles said and Rachel was going to laugh, until they all heard it— a growl.

AN: Ok thanks yall! Make sure you Review! And Follow and Favorite! See you all next week! Also ask questions in the reivews so I can answer them! Also any request or suggestions! I love hearing what you all have to say!

Review Comments:

Meangirl8: Thanks so much for all your support! You seriously are amazing! And I know right, but hopefully he can make it up!

Riley Brainard: I am SO happy you love this story! Im not so sure on the steamy scenes yet, probably not this season, but I have rated my story accordingly so if I ever decided to do smut I can. Never written it before so we may try it out!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey all! So here it is, night school! I know plenty of you are going to be happy to know that I tried to go into a POV, so this is Rachel's POV! Also shout out to my beta Deanlover27! You are amazing, thank for the encouragement for writing in POV!

Rachel's POV:

When I was ten my mom decided that it would be a good idea to go to a support group for people with terminal illness. I bitched and moaned, not getting the point of going because although I was considered terminal, they knew it wouldn't be for a pretty long time. But, to make her happy I went. While I was there I met a girl, her name was Keland and her and I shared the same illness. We quickly became friends and hung out a lot. It was nice to have someone to talk to who understood, who got it when you talked about how you hated having to wake up with a breathing tube because you felt like you were choking and for them to actually understand and not just sympathize with you.

Keland and I would hang out, text, Skype, visit each other in the hospital and we went to each other's appointments. She was my best friend.

One night at a sleepover she was having trouble breathing. We did everything we could, but she died, right in front of me. That was the worst night of my life, well until now.

(~)

Blood, that's all I saw, was blood. He was bleeding, he was dying, he was dead. Stiles was dragging me into the school. Everything was so muffled. They were locking the doors, Stiles was yelling at Scott. I was sitting on the floor.

"Rachel, Rachel! We have to get up and run."  
"Scott, she's in shock, and she can barely walk without being winded." Everything started to fade when I felt the ground beneath me disappear.

We were somewhere else when I came to; I started to look around noticing we were in the locker room.

"Hey, you with us?" Stiles asked crouching down in front of me. I could only nod. Stiles gave me a sympathetic look while placing his hand on the side of my face. "You'll be okay." He said, how could I be okay. Derek was dead, he was gone, and why was this happening. What did the alpha want?

While they were talking we heard some noises, thinking quickly we got into the lockers. My tank barely fit in with me but we managed. When I heard the janitor open up Stiles locker and him scream, I almost threw up.

"Quite." I heard Stiles say.

"Quite my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? Both of you get out." Should I get out, Stiles and Scott have. But they left, Stiles yelling the whole way out. Trying to explain what was going on, but the janitor wouldn't budge. I heard the door shut and Stiles and Scott yelling my name, but I didn't dare to get out of the locker. Suddenly there was a scream; the Alpha was in the locker room. I was going to die.

What the hell was with this night? It is like the universe was honestly out to get me. I don't know how long I was in there until my locker opened revealing the big red eyes. They hypnotized me. My whole body was shaking and my breath was caught in my throat.

"Not yet." He growled menacingly to me. "But soon." He finished before turning around leaving me wide eyed and confused. When I heard the door of the locker room click shut I sucked in the breath I didn't know I was holding. Stepping out and going over to the janitor who was lying on the ground bloody. I was for sure he was dead. Quickly realizing he was still breathing, but barely.

I got down on my hands and knees and tried to stop the blood that was coming out of all the wounds that scattered across his body. Quickly he opened his eyes and looked directly at me, and then the life in them was gone. Once again watching someone die. I quickly got up and ran to the toilets retching. This night could seriously not get any worse. I looked in the mirror noticing that I was profusely sweating, my skin was pale, my eyes glossed over. I had blood all over my shirt and hands, so I quickly washed them, and then splashed cold water on my face.

I lost track of time until I got the courage to leave the room. Walking slowly, trying to listen for people. But at the same time I couldn't hear anything. My breathing was steadier than normal, it was eerie, all of this was eerie.

"Rachel, hey Rachel, what are you doing here? Is that blood? Rachel answers me." Hearing the muffled yells I started to realize that wasn't Scott or Stiles, it was Jackson.

"He's dead." I said, not even recognizing the voice that came out of me.

"Who, who's dead." He asked crouching down so he was more eye level.

"He's dead." I repeated.

"Is that Rachel? Oh god is that blood?" I heard Lydia now running up to us.

"It's not hers, but she keeps saying that whoevers this is, is dead. What they hell are McCall and Stilinski doing, we gotta find Allison and get out of here. Rachel, hey Rachel looks at me." Jackson demanded grabbing my face to make me look into his eyes. "Hey, we're going to get you out of here. Can you walk?" He asked. I just scoffed; I literally just walked to him. He took that as a yes, but still grabbed my hand and led the way.

We were walking through the school and I should've been on high alert but I was just going through the motions.

"Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked and I noticed Scott and Stiles along with Allison had appeared.

"Oh my God, Rachel." Allison said running up to me. "Is this your blood?" She asked me. I just shook my head.

I heard Scott yell! Not even noticing that something had come out of the ceiling.

"RUN!" And we all did, Allison was dragging me, until Jackson swept me up to help me run faster. I hate the kid, but right now I couldn't be happier that he was here.

We all ran into a room and he set me down, him a Scott started shoving things in front of the door. Allison was going off about getting someone to explain to her what was going on, and Lydia was doing the same.

"YO!" Everyone looked up to see Stiles. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" He stated while gesturing to the windows in the room.

"He's dead." I repeated and Jackson crouched in front of me.

"Rachel, I need you to tell me who's dead." He said looking at me softly, there was something in his eyes, he looked scared.

"The janitor." I whispered.

"What's she talking about, what the hell."

"Rachel who killed the janitor." Jackson said softly to me.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-"

"NO!" He yelled and I jumped a little bit. Going back into my shell I tuned everyone out, however, my ears perked when Scott did this.

"Its its Derek. It's Derek Hale." What the _fuck_? Why did he just do that? My heart was beating out of my chest. They started to say more but my chest constricted and my heart was pounding. I could only hear the blood rushing in my ears.

I didn't even notice them surrounding me until Stiles and Allison were at eye level.

"Rachel, Rachel calm down, you have to breath." His voice was all muffled. I couldn't understand what he was asking me to do. "Rachel, breath. Come On." He said suddenly Allison was pulling me forward away from the wall and Stiles was sitting behind me. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I started to fight him, tears betraying me and falling down my face.

"No, no." I started to fight him but he held on tighter. His face was next to mine whispering.

"Breath, come on Rachel feel my chest on your back and mimic it." For the sake of this being over I did what he told me to do. Breathing in deeply.

"She doesn't look to good." Allison said while brushing my hair that was matted to my forehead from sweat.

"She never got her treatment today, so yeah, she probably isn't doing great." Stiles told her.

"Plus her boyfriend's trying to kill us all." Lydia deadpanned. All of them turned to look at her and my breath staggered again. Stiles again tightened his grip.

"Breath baby girl, just breath. We'll figure this out." Stiles said to me.

Once I was doing better he and Allison traded places. The yelling started again and Allison laid my head back on her shoulder and was brushing her fingers through my hair. It was fairly relaxing, however the arguing was not helping me at all.

"I'm calling." I heard Lydia say, whom the hell was she calling.

Once she started giving out location I realized she was calling the police, which was until they hung up on her.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again they're going to trace it and have me arrested.

At this I laid my head back and closed my eyes, we were going to die, this was it. There was more yelling at this point. I must have fallen asleep because they were all screaming about something now.

"I can't carry her with the tank, it's really hard." Jackson yelled while they panicked.

"Its out anyway." I said croaking, my voice completely wrecked from the crying and screaming.

"Rachel. We've got to get her oxygen." Jackson scooped me up and we were off. When we got to our destination I heard them yelling and pushing tables and finally I felt myself being placed against a wall.

There was more screaming and I was barely awake for Jackson getting punched out by Stiles. That for sure made my day. My breathing was getting harder and my monitor was now freaking out. It was screeching telling everyone that I was dying.

"Shit!" Scott yelled. Stiles and him were running around. I felt my body being readjusted and I was lying against someone.

"You gotta keep breathing Rachel, come on. You have to keep breathing." It was Jackson, he was crying. Stiles came over with the emergency machine. It strapped to my forehead and around my cheek with two parts, one covered my nose and the other my mouth. It was suppose to pump more oxygen into my system while I waited for emergency responders. I looked through hazed eyes and saw tears. Everyone was crying.

Lydia used her genius powers for good and I heard her making self-igniting Molotov cocktails.

Allison was freaking out and when I opened my eyes I noticed Scott was gone.

"Scott?" I asked, my question muffled through the mask.

"Rachel, hey Rachel you have to stay calm, he'll be okay." Stiles said right in front of me. "Close your eyes baby girl, when you wake up, this will all be over. Sleep, just sleep." He said now crying a lot. I knew what he was thinking; he was lulling me to sleep, because he knew if they didn't come soon, I was going to die.

I woke up to banging on the door to the room and everyone running in a scurry. Stiles dad was at the door and Stiles was yelling saying we need medical help. Mr. Stilinski had gotten to me.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel, hey, you gotta stay awake baby girl. You gotta stay with us. We are going to get you help." He was yelling at me.

I opened my eyes and he smiled. "Good girl, keep those beautiful eyes open." I started to cry more.

"He's dead." I said through a muffled mask. He nodded and swiped the hair out of my face, now noticing the blood. He face showed it all, the horror.

"It's not hers, it's the janitor's." Jackson said. I had completely forgotten he was supporting me. When the paramedics came in it was complete chaos. They decided to sedate me, and the world went black.

(~)

Beep

Beep

Beep

I started to wake up, but I felt like I was choking, automatically gagging on whatever was restricting my airway I realized I was on a ventilator.

Mom ran up to me and was there to calm me.

"Rachel, you're in the hospital, you are on a breathing tube. We've been weaning you off of it so now we can remove it." She said in an overly loud voice. Why does everyone think you're deaf when you're in the hospital? Dear lord.

When she returned she had a doctor with her and they removed the tube quickly replacing it with a mask. I hadn't realized how many tubes and wires I was hooked up to until that moment.

I was crying now, unable to control my emotions. My mom was sitting on the bed hugging me and also crying, she kept repeating that this was to close, this was to close. The door slowly opened to reveal Scott and Stiles. They slowly walked in and my mom took it as her cue to leave. She gave me one last hug and then warned the boys to be easy on me.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Stiles said slowly approaching me."  
I just nodded to him, he got the hint.

"Allison broke up with me." Scott told me after telling me everything that had happened after the night. "They had to revive you once, and then they put you on life support. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. You almost died." He said tears in his eyes. I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him in and we hugged and cried, Stiles on the other side holding my hand as well.

"How long?" I finally croaked out to him.

"You've been out for a week." Stiles said answering my question. "And there's something else. When we left the school, Derek's body was gone, and so was his car." I looked up to him, completely confused.

"He's alive?"  
"We don't know, the alpha may have taken him, but he wasn't there." He told me. Everything was going to hell. I just grabbed on to Scott tighter and he got into the bed so I could have his support. We lay like that for a long time, my mom came in at one point and replaced Scott, he went and sat by Stiles, I cuddled into her chest and cried for a while. Me, my mom, Scott and Stiles. They are all I had now. Along with the haunting words that the alpha said to me— not yet, but soon.

AN: SOOOOO What do you all think?! Leave a review, let me know if you like the chapter and that it was in POV. Follow Favorite Review! Heads up, it will be a little over a week before your update comes for the next chapter, unless I can write a short one quick, I have a lot of work, I have to go bridesmaid dress shopping for a weeding I am in, plus I am going out of town, on top of all that I have school, so I will see what I can do! If you don't see me for a week and a half Im NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I just work a lot so it can be hard sometimes! I love you all!

Unstoppabbably-demonic: Thanks for all the encouragement! I am so happy that you love the story! Also I am pretty sure everyone wants her to be bitten! I have some plans for her and I hope you are all not disappointed!

AquaRoseWaters: Well, somethings are going to happen to Rachel, however you will have to keep reading to find out! I will tell you that things are going to get interesting for her :)

Meangirl8: I love you! I hope you enjoy the latest update! Please let me know what you thought of me writing in a point of view :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Welcome Back! I am back and ready for you all to enjoy this chapter! This chapter is in Rachel's POV after she gets out of the hospital, it is a little bit of a filler chapter but not really. SHOUT OUT TO DEANLOVER27, without you I would not know which way was up, so thank you thank you thank you! Please Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter talks about self-harm, please be advised before reading.

Rachel's POV:

Waking up was more and more painful every morning without him— sneaking through my window, being by my side. The thought of him dead made me physically ill. But, I had to get up and move on. I had to be happy and pretend like I didn't give a fuck what was happening. I had to pretend that I was okay, that I was fine.

"Hey Rachel, are you ready to get out of here?" My mom asked, breaking me from my thoughts as she walked into the hospital room that I had been in for the last week. I looked up at her, trying to make sure that my eyes didn't look vacant and nodded. I gave her a halfhearted smile. "Okay sweetie, let's go." She said as she walked in with a wheelchair, I sighed knowing there was no use in me fighting her on the patheticness of leaving the hospital in the wheelchair. "We set up the office down stairs as your room so you can stay in there if you like, that way you don't have to take any stairs." She spoke and smiled down at me while we exited the hospital.

"I'm fine, I'd like to try to make it to my room. I just need a little bit of normalcy in my life." I replied, reciprocating her smile. She nodded at my response because she knew there was no use in fighting me over this.

We sat in comfortable silence as we got to the car and started to head home. We passed the school, and I shuddered looking at it. The memories of that place will haunt me; I don't know how I'm going to be able to go back. But luckily I didn't have to worry about that for least a couple of weeks. I was out of school and on bed rest until further notice. They were all shocked when I agreed with the doctors and didn't fight them on it. I told them there was no point in fighting with them when I knew they were going to win— which they always did. But in reality, I was just tired of fighting.

The trip went by in a blur and suddenly we were home. I looked up at the house and took a deep breath. Mom was at my door in a flash, helping me in my still weak state out of the car and up to my room before she went back down to retrieve our bags.

"Okay, here's your stuff. I have to go back to the hospital to work, but just wear your necklace in case something happens, and Scott and Stiles will be home in about an hour or so." She told me as she set down the bags that had accumulated at the hospital from people bringing me clothing and other items I need as the week went on.

"I'll be fine, I just feel bad that you've been working so hard around me." I said with a sigh, truly feeling bad because she'd been working and staying in my hospital room with me, she hadn't left the hospital at all while I was there.

"It was well worth it. I love you honey and I am so happy to have you home." I smiled looking up at her glossy eyes that had begun accumulating fresh tears. She placed her hand on my cheek and I smiled up at her. She kissed my forehead and left the room, shutting the door. For the first time in a week I was alone, with only my thoughts.

(~)

I didn't know what to do, so first I sat on my bed, then I went to my computer, then I looked at my phone and turned it on for the first time in the week. Messages came flooding in so I quickly turned it off not wanting to read everyone's well wishes. Pretty much they were all telling me that they were happy I wasn't dead…. yet. Finally I decided on taking a bath.

I had been prohibited on taking a shower unless I sat down, which to me that is pointless so why not just take a bath instead, so that's what I did.

I blared a CD and got into the tub feeling relief wash over me in the tub. The warmness and the fact that no one was watching me like they did all week in the hospital was a welcome relief. I started to clean my body, first washing my hair, then conditioning it and washing my body. Finally I decided to shave my legs, the razor nicked the skin on my leg and I watched as the small cut accumulated a lot of blood. The relief in this was unnerving, and I thought back to the time when I use to cut and the welcome relief it brought to me. Slowly I raised the razor to my forearm and slowly ran it across my skin.

Feeling the release of the pain made me remember that this was the pain I had caused, this was pain I was in control of. Doing this gave me a false sense of control over my life and how I was feeling, it may be false, but as of right now it was what I needed. I did it again, and one more time setting the razor down and laying in the bath water. When I started to notice the tinge of pink that bath water had turned I got out, making sure to drain the tub completely. I got a towel and quickly put pressure on my arm to make sure that the blood stop and the stinging of the cuts woke me up a little bit more.

Once the bleeding had stopped I wrapped myself in my robe and stepped out of the bathroom being greeted by Scott and Stiles.

"Hey, I was coming to tell you we are home." Scott said with a sympathetic look.

"Okay, I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." I told him hoping they wouldn't ask to keep me company. I just really wanted to be alone.

"Yeah of course, go lay down, let me know when you want some food, and maybe us three can watch a movie later." He said pointing to Stiles him and me. Stiles walked up and engulfed me in a hug.

"I love you little sis. I am so happy you're home." I wrapped my free arm around him, the other holding the handle to the rolling cage of my oxygen tank. Once he released me from our hug, Scott repeated Stiles' action, kissing my hair. Once we were done I walked into my room and shut the door, placing my forehead on it.

"I missed you." I heard a whisper. I knew that voice. I quickly spun around to see a pale looking Derek sitting on my bed. I slowly walked over to him, placing my hand to his cheek, needing to feel him to make sure he was real. Once my hand made contact with his skin I melted to the floor and he lifted me into his arms with ease.

"I thought you were dead." I croaked out as I cried into his chest, trying to make sure my breathing didn't become erratic.

"Alpha wounds take longer to heal. I was trying so hard to get to you some way so you knew I was alive, but you were surrounded by people all of the time." He said to me while holding me close. We sat in this way for a few minutes before we both laid down on the bed and I closed my eyes falling asleep contently for the first time in a couple of day.

(~)

I woke up to warm fingers tracing my forearm arm and I sighed in content. He was here, he was alive. I sat in peace until I realized what he was doing; he was tracing his fingers over the fresh cuts that I had placed on my forearm. I quickly snapped my arm back and pulled the sleeve of my robe down, realizing that I was still in nothing but that.

Derek sat up in bed a gave me a sympathetic look. He grabbed my arm and I fought him, trying to tug it from his grasp. Finally I gave in as he raised the sleeve looking at the fresh cuts that were surrounded by the scars.

"Why?" He asked tracing his fingers over them again. He looked like he was in pain for some reason. I gave him a stunned look, I felt like a kid who was just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
"I-uh." I stuttered, not knowing how to describe to him the reasoning in a way that didn't make me sound completely clinical.

"Baby," He said while placing his hand on my cheek looking into my eyes. "I know everything has been screwed up this week, but this," he said while raising my arm, "is not how you take care of it." He said giving me a serious look.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. This week has been screwed up, how about we try that again, and my fucking life is screwed up. I have a flake for not just one of my dads, but also both of my dads. My mom didn't love me enough so she handed me off. I am dying because someone fucking hates me and gave me shitty fucking lungs and unless someone else kicks the bucket and happens to be a match and my lungs happen to be more fucked up then someone else on the list, then I get to live. But that's only if someone else kicks it before me. Oh and you know there is the fact that I thought my boyfriend was dead for the last week, and I was in the hospital with a fucking tube shoved down my throat. I can't go back to school, which I'm actually not pissed about because I don't know if I could walk back down those halls of the school and not see the red eyes of the alpha bitch that almost killed me, but guess what he didn't because according to him, it wasn't my time. But here's the fucking kicker, apparently soon it will be my time." I took in a deep breath. "So try again, it hasn't been a 'tough week', try a tough fucking life." I said as the tears that had built up through my rant finally fell. I broke down in sobs and Derek engulfed me into his arms yet again and swiftly got me to the bed, setting me down and he switched my nasal canals for a mask.

"I'm sorry baby, I love you, I love you so much and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. You're not going to die, I won't let you die. You are my life." He finished and left me stunned by his speech.

"I love you too." I said softly. Once again my eyelids drooped and he wrapped me in his arms and we laid down, once again falling asleep.

Derek's POV:

I looked down at the broken girl in my arms, my heart physically hurt hearing her tell me how much pain she was in— pain I caused. I loved her so much and I couldn't let her go, not without a fight, and I was ready to fight.

When she wakes up we're going to discuss what our steps our, but first, we need to talk about what exactly the alpha said to her. What does he want with Rachel?

AN: There you go! I hope you like it, and within the next two installments we are going to be wrapping up season 1! Are you excited?! We are already planning season 2, so crazy to think we have come this far! Please review, follow and favorite!

Ask me some questions and I will answer them in the next chapter :)

Meangirl8: Thankyou! I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for your continued support!

Silentmayhem: I am happy that I was able to give it to you in the most realistic way possible through writing. I always read things and hate how they portray them as just chill but they are not they are crazy so I wanted that to be seen. Also I always hate when he accuses him!

Wolviegurl: I am so happy you enjoyed the last couple of chapters! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!


	12. AN-Delay on Chapter 12

DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW I HATE AUTHORS NOTES AS WELL! 

Seriously though we are running behind because some jackass decided to break into my car and steal my laptop, ipad and phone! So I am at the library writing this to you all! So there will be no update this week! Sorry! Good news is I will have my laptop on Friday and will be able to get the chapter written and have my beta look at it so it should be up by Monday!

The even better news is that the new chapter coming up is the second to last chapter before the season finale! Which means we will all find out the fate of Rachel! Let me know what you think it will be!

Thank you all for being understanding in this frustrating time! Love to all!


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: So you all are awesome! Thank you for your understanding during this awful time of trying to replace my belongings! HUGE shout out to SILENTMAYHEM! Thank you for your review on my authors note, you made me fell a lot better and made me laugh so hard! Thank you for your kind words, your amazing reviews that help inspire me to write and your continued support!**

 **Also to Deanlover27 who has been an amazing Beta, she has tests this week for school, so good luck! Thank you for supporting my decisions and giving me great feedback! We go over most of what the chapters are going to be like, but I kept her in the dark for this one, there is something major that happens! Ok, go read! Let me know what you all think!**

 _Derek's POV_ :

It's been a few weeks now since we had our scare with Rachel, the thought of losing her is still fresh in my mind. As I sit here watching her sleep, counting her breaths and her chest rises and falls I think about what the alpha said and all the possibilities we have to take into account. Scott, Stiles and I have been searching for the alpha, and today I almost had him, but the police showed up. Tonight I go to search for them again, but I can't seem to leave her.

Every day I notice something new going on with her. She has lost weight, she walks slower, and she seems more tired. I know she is dying, but I have to do something before it's too late. I know it is not what she wants, but at this point, if it saves her life, I will do it. I will bite her. She may hate me for the rest of her life, but I will never stop loving her, and I will convince her. She is my baby girl, and I will do anything for her.

As I sat there and watched her sleep I let out a sigh, knowing it was time to go. Time to go and try to find the alpha, I pulled a ring out of my pocket, I had kept it there for a while now. On her bucket list, she had put to be engaged, and I wanted to help her do this, even if I knew I was not going to let her die, I wanted to be engaged to her, I wanted her to be mine forever, I wanted it to be me and Rachel. I placed the ring back in my pocket and gave her a kiss before I left for the night, not knowing what danger awaited, and that this maybe the last time I ever saw her.

 _Rachel's POV:_

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed, I sighed, got up and started a bath. I can't take showers because of being dependent on oxygen, but since I was also forbidden to go to school, I decided that I would start each morning with a relaxing bath, which I normally fell asleep in.

Derek had informed me that they were trying to track the alpha again, and this always scared me. Seeing the alpha up close and personal, I knew he was bad news, and not a force to be reckoned with. But I knew this was important to Scott and Derek. Once I got out of the bath I checked my phone, I had a missed call from an unknown number. They had left a voicemail and I lifted it to my ear to listen.

"Rachel, this is Dr. Deaton, I have your brother in the clinic, and I know you are unwell, but was wondering if you could come to the clinic when you get a chance." I looked at my phone dumbfounded and called up Stiles.

"Hey, Ray!" He said to me overly excitedly when he answered the phone.

"Hey, listen, I got a call from Scotts boss saying that he was at the clinic, do you think you could give me a ride?" I asked hoping he would not spew out facts about how I was not supposed to leave the house.

"Ray-" He started but I cut him off.

"I have been in this house for weeks now, I need out, please, please, come and get me." Reluctantly Stiles agreed, only after I told him I was going to tell Lydia of his unhealthy obsession with her red hair, which he then corrected me by stating it was strawberry blonde. Case in point.

Once he had arrived and we got to the clinic I walked inside and my mouth dropped as I saw a lethargic looking Scott look up where he was leaning against a table with a soaked crimson band-aid adhered to his side.

"What?" I asked and before I could finish my thought Scott answered.

"Kate."

"OOOO That fucking bitch, I am going to hunt her down and I am going to, going to, well Ill-" I stopped and pondered, "Well I will think of something and it will not be fucking pleasant. What the fuck did she do?"

"She ambushed us, and Rachel," He said and looked up to me. "Derek's gone." I rolled my eyes.

"Yah and he was gone last time too, his stubborn ass just likes to run and hide, he will be alive in a few days," I said offhandedly.

"No, Rachel, listen, they took him, I don't know who, but someone took him."

"Aww, Fuck me, couldn't you all just like you know give me a break for one day, one day that's all I ask for. Like be normal fucking humans for one day so I can get a break before I kick it." Scott was going to react to my last statement, but we all froze when the chimes over the door rang, Deaton signed for us to stay back and quit.

I heard them speaking, and when the other voice replied, I knew, it was him, the alpha. I tried to stay back as long as I could, but I had to confront him. The boys were yanking me back, but I gave them a pointed look and stormed towards Deaton.

"Aww Rachel, nice of you to join us." The alpha said to me as I walked in. Deaton reached his arm out in order to keep me behind him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"That's a very simple question Rachel, and the answer is you, and Scott of course. Between the two of you, I could build a very powerful pack."

I gave him a confused look and he responded with a chuckle.

"You don't know what you are, do you, Rachel?" He asked and I still stared at him through squinted eye, what did he mean by what I was. What am I? "I figured mommy or daddy would have told you Rachel, but then again, your parents left you, well your mommy did at least. Daddy has been here the entire time. You can't blame him, though, he doesn't know you exist. And well I guess your sister doesn't know either, well half sister that is." He said, giving me no clue of what he was talking about. "But if they ever found out what you will become, they would surely kill you." He stated.

"Hunters," I whispered.

"Yes dear, he's a hunter any guesses of who daddy dearest is?" He asked and I thought through, there was no way, this could not be possible, "Argent?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper looking up to meet the menacing eyes of the alpha. He started to laugh, "Your lying, no, this can't be true, he can't, no you're trying to get into my head, my dad died when I was two months old. He was in a car accident. He died." I stammered through my thoughts, trying to make sense of what was going on. The alpha continued to laugh.

"No, your mom's husband died in a car accident when you were two months old, but Chris Argent is very much so alive, and very much so your father." He said with a stern look. He looked to Deaton, then down at the mountain ash covered walkway. "Have a nice day, Ms. Argent, see you very soon." He sneered as proceeded to turn around and exit the clinic. I looked up to Deaton, and when he went to say something I raised my hand up.

"Stiles!" I yelled. When he entered he looked at me with concern, followed by Scott. "I need you to take me somewhere."

(~)

We had been driving around aimlessly while I told the boys what the alpha told me, finally we arrived at the Argents. I did not know if I wanted to do this if I really should do this. I just found out an hour or so ago that my birth father was potentially alive.

"Rachel, are you sure?" Stiles asked me as he parked outside their house. I looked over to him.

"I have to know, before something happens to me, I have to know," I said to him and looked back at Scott's pained face. "Whatever happens in there Scott, you are my brother, and Melissa is my mom, I'm not leaving you two, I could not do it, but you have to understand, I have to know." He smiled and nodded reaching over to hug me.

"I know you do, we will be back to get you when you text, don't stay too long, you need rest," Scott instructed and I agreed, I nodded my head and stepped out of the car walking towards the house, realizing in this moment, my life could be changing forever.

When I reached the door I knocked lightly and Mrs. Argent answered the door.

"Hello dear, Rachel is it? Allison's not here."

"O, actually I was wondering if Mr. Argent was here?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Why yes, come in." She ushered me in and into their living room, this is where I waited, biting my nails, slowing down my breathing, trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Rachel, what do I owe the pleasure." He greeted as he stood in front of me looking down. When he noticed my sorrow expression he lowered himself to sit on the coffee table in front of me. "Rachel? What is it? Did Derek do something to you?" He asked quickly, very protectively. Did you know?

"Mary Elizabeth," I said to him, and with that one name is face softened. "My mother, her name was Mary Elizabeth." I continued. "Did you know her?" I asked him.

"For a short while yes. I came out here a while back, my wife and I had just recently had Allison (AN: Remember cause Allison is a year older than all of them.) I came out here looking for a potential threat, and I met her. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"Did you know she was married?" I asked him. "When you slept with her, did you know?" He looked at me with shock and horror. His voice softened and lowered.

"I didn't, Victoria, my wife, she knows what occurred during that trip, though."

"Did she know I was the result of your betrayal to her?" I asked him, my voice full of venom. He straightened up.

"What?"

"Apparently, some of your little swimmers decided to break on through, and as a result, me," I said motioning to myself.

"Rachel, What are you saying."

"What, I am saying, is that Chris, I think I'm your daughter." Then there was silence; a long pregnant pause filled the air.

"Your, my, what?"

"We need to have tests done, but it's been brought to my attention that it is a possibility."

"Should we do it now?" He asked me. I looked up at him, figuring he would be reluctant.

"Well, seeing as I don't have much time left, we should here soon." His face questioned my response. "I've been put on the transplant list. I don't have long." I said sullenly.

We spent a few more minutes discussing it and decided to talk to my mom. When we arrived at the hospital she was in complete shock, not knowing how I had come to the conclusion, or why I had. Trying to explain to her was the worst.

"Chris." I said to him before we got the results, we said it was crucial to my records seeing as I was so sick that we needed the results right away, so we got them as quickly as the could, before we were read the results I had to say something, "Before they read the results, you have to promise me you won't try to take me away from Melissa, she is my mom." I said to him while grabbing her. "You can't take me away from her." He nodded to me, and the results were read.

"Well Mr. Argent, you are the father." He said, and there was silence.

(~)

We all decided we needed to take the time to process the news, it was like when I thought shit could not get crazier or worse someone upstairs decided to show me how much worse it could get. All I wanted was Derek, but we still could not find him. I was getting scared, where was he? I needed him.

I heard a knock on the door and it cracked open, two doe eyes looked in on me. "Can I come in?" Allison asked and I nodded, noticing she was carrying a bag behind her. "So crazy week." She stated and I just laughed at her.

"Try crazy year," I said with a smile.

"I know." She then stated I was in shock, but I could not be certain what she was talking about. "Everything, Scott, werewolves, hunters, and most importantly, that you're my half sister." She said looking up at me.

"Huh, well that was unexpected," I said to no one in particular.

"Well, I decided since we have had a shit show of a time right now, we deserved an award. You are going to the dance, with me and Jackson." I looked up at her with a confused stare.

"Jackson and I are going as friends and your brother is sneaking in, and you will not believe who Stiles is going with." I waited patiently for her to respond. "Lydia."

"As I live and somewhat breath, hell must have frozen over! How?" I said while laughing.

"I have my ways." She said breathing on her nails and dusting them off on her shoulder as I laughed. "Anyway, I figured you and I could just hang out, get to know each other. I know that you told my dad you don't know what kind of relationship you want with him right now, but we are friends right? Well, I figured we could develop that into a sister-sister relationship." I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'd like that, a lot."

Allison and I stayed up all night talking, I knew she was hiding something from me, but I was not going to push it. We made plans for prom, and what the next few days would be like. Now I just needed to find Derek. Then I could die happy.

 **AN: So, was that what you were expecting?! I had not told anyone about this twist, not even my lovely beta reader, because I was not sure I was going to do it, but I decided that I had messed with Rachel a lot already, and she is going to be going through a lot in every chapter, so might as well! Next chapter is the season finale!**

 **Leave me a review and let me know if you think she is going to be bitten, and if she is what do you think will happen?!**

 **Silentmayhem: Haha your reviews are always so awesome! You will not have to wait long, next week we will find out the fate of Rachel! Let me know what your thoughts are, can you guess what will happen to her!**

 **Meangirl8: I hope this update is to your liking! Thank you for your continued support! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel's POV:

It had been a few days since shit hit the fan. Finding out Chris was my father, which made Allison my half sister and all the shit in between. On top of all this Derek is still MIA, plus Allison and now Stiles are acting weird, like they know where he is. In spite of all of this we are still getting ready for the dance, which is tomorrow.

Stiles came running into the room the other day hooting and hollering about how he got a date with Lydia for the dance. I was completely flabbergasted and thrown off by the sudden date, but it was quickly explained to me by Allison. I guess it was a way of Allison getting back at Lydia for kissing Scott. Man you miss a bunch of drama when you are stuck in your house.

I was asleep at home refusing to wake up on this Friday morning. I just wanted to sleep, sleep, sleep some more and you know, sleep. Mom says it's because I'm trying to heal, but we all know it's cause my body is shutting down slowly. However, I don't dare correct her. The ongoing pain that fills her eyes as she sees me everyday is enough to make me feel guilty for even having the thoughts.

This fine morning I felt the side of my bed dip and wondered who on earth was sitting in my bed. My hopes caught up to me thinking it was Derek. However when I rolled over and opened my eyes I saw Jackson's fake smiling face looking at me.

"Shit."

"What?" He asked looking at me with concern.

"Well obviously I died, and apparently I should have not said fuck as much as I did because I was sent to hell. Dangit, and I tried so hard." I said sarcastically.

"Nice McCall, I see your impending doom has not stripped any of your snarkiness away."

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "If anything its enhanced it." I said and he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" I said looking at him and looking at the clock. "And at this ungodly hour." I said with a groan covering my eyes with my forearm as I let out a groan.

"It's noon." He says to me. "And your mom wanted me to give you breakfast." He smiles pointing at the tray.

"So you're telling me, my mom called you, got you out of school, just so you could come to my house and give me food?" I asked.

"Well no, I came at my own will. I just, well," He paused for a moment, and tried to gather his thoughts. "Listen, I know that I'm a jerk to you and your brother, but you have always fought back with me, and honestly I see you as a friend. I'm sorry this all is happening to you, and I want you to know that I am going to be there for you during the dance, if you need anything, or need to go home let me know." He was being sincere.

"Well I'll be damned. You are turning into a girl! That was so weird." I said with jitters noticing the hurt in his eyes by my actions. And I knew that he was being serious. "Sorry, sarcasm is my armor. Thank you, and thank you for agreeing to take me to the dance. If the situation was not going to end the way it is going to I think we could've possibly been friends." I said looking at him, willing the tears that burnt my eyes not to fall.

"Don't go that far McCall." He said with a sarcastic grin. "I'll be here at 6 tomorrow. The dress they got you is going to look hot on you." He said with a wink and then left. I'm obviously living in an alternate universe, Jackson was just nice to me.

(~)

Saturday finally arrived and Allison and Lydia were helping me get ready. We started early knowing that I was going to need to take breaks every once in awhile. Everytime I called time outs they gave me hurt looks, trying to sympathise with me but I just brushed it off. I had been feeling worse today and was wondering if today was going to be it. If today I would end up in the hospital on machines, or if I would just die. It scared me more than I thought it would.

I had prepared so long for this, wrapping my head around the fact that my life was not meant to be long and full of adventure, but short and full of love and pain. Teaching those around me that you can smile through the shit. Did I do this? Did I achieve this? All I wanted right now was Derek. I wanted to hold him and cry, but there was no more time. Was I going to die without saying goodbye, or that I loved him? The thoughts came crashing down in a wave of pain and Allison noticed something was wrong.

"Rachel?"

"I don't wanna die." I croaked out, then sobbed. I felt my body being crushed with someone else's then footsteps all around. My nasal canals swapped out by my mask to supply more oxygen faster. I was layed down and two bodies were on either side of me. I suddenly noticed the voices who were speaking, my mom and brother had entered the room at one point and were sandwiching me in between them. Once I calmed more I heard Lydia huff.

"Well now we have to redo her hair and makeup, were going to be late."

"Mom, I don't wanna go." I told her.

"You should honey, you should have fun."

"No, I have a bad feeling. I don't wanna go." I said to her again and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" She asked me. I took a second to mentally check my body to see if I needed to go in but I shook my head.

"No, it's just a feeling, in my gut." I whispered.

"Ok, why don't you and I stay home and watch movies." She offered and I shook my head.

"You have work. I'll be ok. I just don't want to be out in a crowd." I told her and she looked at me with sympathy. Scott gripped me in a hug in the awkward position on the bed.

"You yell if you need me, I ll have my wolf ears on." He told me quiet enough that no one heard. No one else fought me. They all left to the dance and even Jackson came inside to give me a hug and a kiss.

"I really wish I got to see you in the dress Ray. But you still look gorgeous." Once again tears fell and he held me for a few minutes before they parted.

I was figuring that I was going to fall into a peaceful sleep. However, not more than an hour later I woke up to red angry eyes.

(~)

"Rachel." He said while tucking some hair behind my ear, me frozen on my bed. "So nice of you to join me." He said with a menacing smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked him trying to find strength in my voice.

"Well what you want of course dear, Derek." He said and suddenly I was scooped up and I attempted to fight him, with one quick turn my head went into the wall and darkness took over.

(~)

I woke up to voices, Styles and the alphas voices to be exact.

"What do you want?" I laughed in my head thinking that that was exactly what I asked him not to long ago. Man I hit my head hard.

"Derek."

"I don't know where he is." Stiles said flatly.

"You're lying. Bring me to him and no one gets hurt." Suddenly they started arguing and Stiles yelled at him as I heard teeth go into flesh. I was waiting for the burn that never came and when I opened my eyes I saw the alpha leaning over me biting into Lydia.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out.

"Oh, you're awake. Well you can come with us." He said to me. He made a deal with Stiles to allow someone to get Lydia an ambulance before dragging us away.

I was going in and out of consciousness, but the next thing I heard was fighting and Derek's voice.

"Rachel, wake up!" He yelled out to me. I noticed everyone around me. Allison, Chris, Derek, Stiles, and Scott. They were holding vials of liquid in them waiting to throw them. I was in someone's arms and when I turned I noticed the red piercing eyes looking into mine. He was holding me up to his body as a shield against them.

"You think this will end? It will never end Derek. They will always haunt you! You need an alpha, you need me." he yelled.

"No, we don't we can figure this out on our own. Put her down. NOW!" Derek yelled. I heard crackling behind me, sounding like leaves being stepped on. Looking up I noticed Chris was gone and probably behind us.

"No no no," The alpha said suddenly. "You just signed her death certificate, dad." He said and then white hot pain erupted into my back. I looked up and made eye contact with Derek. He looked so hurt. He looked so lost. I wanted to reach out to him, but I was dragged away by someone and laid on the ground.

Allison was at my head cradling it calling an ambulance as they started attack the alpha. When it was time for Scott to kill the alpha Derek stepped up and did it himself.

Somehow I knew deep down it was better this way. Scott couldn't live with the thought of killing anyone, he was protecting him. Well at least I hope.

With that there was a flurry of ambulances, people and yelling. Derek had replaced Allison and was now at my head. Chris at my side apologizing profusely for what happened.

"It's ok." I said to him. Looking at the guilt on his face. "I'm ok." I said reassuringly.

"Rachel, you have to stay with us." Derek protested.

"I'm ok." I said to him.

Then the whole world shifted as I was lifted onto a gurney and into an ambulance. Derek was with me the whole time. After they found Kate the charges immediately dropped on him and he was a free man. He would not leave my side. Darkness over took me many times and the pain subsided.

I was told once that meant I was dead, or at least on my way there. But what if it didn't. I was bitten. What if I was healing? Then the pain hit at full force and my body jerked up. They restrained me and brought me into the hospital which we had finally arrived at.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom. She was on the floor crying and yelling for me. I wanted to hold her. Then there was nothing, just black darkness, it welcomed me into its arm like an old friend.

(~)

Melissa's POV:

When I saw the gurney roll in Derek in tow, I noticed the girl laying on the bed. It was her, it was Rachel. Derek looked in pain and I knew this was bad. I grabbed the nurse's station as I sunk to the floor and arms enveloped me. Scott was by my side, tears streaking down his face. We sat in that embrace until Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, Allison, Chris and Jackson joined us. We all made our way to the waiting room.

An hour had passed and then a doctor appeared.

"Argent, McCall." He called and we stood.

"Mr. Argent, I am so sorry we did everything we could but there was no saving Kate in the end of it. She passed away due to complications in the surgery." Chris looked down at his hands and I gripped onto one of them, knowing at this time we both need comfort.

"Ms. McCall, Rachel suffered from major blood loss and her lungs has almost completely stopped functioning, along with the concussion she received from the blow to the head. Rachel may not make it through the night."

"Wait, hold on, blood loss, concussion?" I asked wondering if she fell down the stairs. I knew something happened tonight, I just thought it was coincidence that there was a major incident at the Hale house and Rachel collapsing.

"Ma'am, Rachel was attacked by Kate Argent, she received what looks like a bite wound on her upper right shoulder." I was floored. I squeezed Chris' hand reassuring him that I didn't blame him.

"What can we do?" I asked clearing the shock from my voice.

"Well we are running tests, but Kate maybe a match for Rachel, they are related." I gasped at the thought of Rachel getting the lungs of the women who tried to kill her and many others. We all nodded and the doctors left to run more tests.

Another hour passed and the doctor came bursting through.

"She is a match, Rachel just started failing so if we are going to do this we need to do this now." He told me. I had no time to think, I had to answer.

"Do it, give Rachel Kate Argent's lungs." At that he nodded and rushed back through the halls. I was thrusted papers and signed quickly. We saw the team rush past and there was Rachel in the middle of the chaos. Someone was on top of her gurney doing compressions to keep her alive. Then they were gone. I turned to look at the room, all face staring at me, complete silence as we took in all the news of tonight.

Emotions hit me like a wave and my knees buckled. Someone had caught me and I was not expecting it to be Derek. But he sunk down with me and I notice the tears streaming down his face as well.

"She's a fighter. She will fight." He told me with a bold voice and held me while I cried and we waited to see if she won this fight.

An: I hope you all enjoyed and that's the end of season one! I am posting this from my phone so I can't do review responses but I will make up for it on the next chapter! Review follow favorite! Thankyou for all your continued support!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: YAY! Season 2 is upon us! I'm excited are you? Thank you to my beta DeanLover27! Hope you all enjoy!**

Season 2 Chapter 1:

Derek's POV:  
The couple of weeks have been really busy, Rachel made it out of her surgery and is still responding well, but she's in a coma still. The bite never healed, but just like Lydia she hasn't died.

Lydia decided to take a nice stroll through the woods which she still has no memory of, when we found her she was stark naked and her usual bitchy self. I have been keeping a close eye on her, and obviously Rachel. This just is not right.

The bite is supposed to heal and you turn or you die. To have two victims take the bite and not heal or die is insane and just doesn't sit well. I have to start building a pack, but I just don't feel right doing it while Rachel is still unconscious. She is still not out of the woods either.

She has a machine hooked up to her that's breathing for her, and she has these tubes attached to her arms supplying liquids and medicines to help her, along with a long tube that goes through her nose to feed her. They still don't know when she will wake up, and that scares me.

I sat there holding her hand while my head was on the bed.

"Derek," I heard from the door and I looked up to see Melissa and the transplant doctor. He was taking over Rachel's case. She was no longer on the transplant list, but now she had a whole new life to deal with, a life of having her lungs being transplanted. "Dr. Cullen needs to check her out quick." She said with a smile ushering in the doctor.

"Hi Derek." He greets with a smile and I give him a small nod. He has been here since the transplant has happened and is taking care of her from now on.

He checked her vitals and did all the work then turned down the breathing machine. "Well she is practically breathing on her own. We will be taking her off sedation now and she is going to wake up, Derek you need to be here to calm her down. She is not going to have a ton of memory of what is going on." I nodded and walked over as he turned down the sedation and I saw her eyes start to flutter almost immediately. I could hear her heart start to race so I bent to her ear.

"Baby girl, I'm here. You had a lung transplant, the tubes are in but you're breathing on your own. You have to stay calm if you want them out." I told her and she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Suddenly emotions hit me that I have never felt before. "Hey there baby," I said while tears were swimming in my eyes. "you're doing so good."

"Rachel," Dr. Cullen interrupted. "Rachel are you in any pain, squeeze once for yes, twice for no." I looked down at her hand that was holding his and instantly felt protective. It was dumb but it was there. I relaxed myself as I saw her had squeeze twice. "Good job, Rachel you're breathing on your own, how about we take the tube out?" She squeezed his hand really hard and he started laughing. "Good grip, I would say that is a yes." He let go and pushed some buttons, motioned for me to step back and a swarm of nurses walked in and I walked to Melissa who had tears in her eyes. Like I have uncharacteristically done many times this week I grabbed her into a hug as we watched the tube being removed from Rachel's throat for hopefully the last time ever.

She coughed and gagged and immediately started crying as they put on the oxygen mask, she reached out for us and Dr. Cullen nodded for us to come over and we quickly did. I allowed Melissa to reach up and give her a hug and the cried in the embrace.

"Rachel honey, we're going to need you to calm down and calm down your breathing. You have new lungs now so you don't need to work as hard, you also have stitches and we can't let them burst." Dr. Cullen told her soothingly and when she didn't calm down Melissa stepped aside and he nodded to me to go up to her.

I got close to her face so we had eyes on eachother. "Hey there, can you do me a favor and calm down?" I asked her.

"I. can't." She said between the big breaths she was taking. Her voice sounded foreign to me, it was not her voice at all. I sat on the bed and adjusted her so her head was on my chest. Dr. Cullen assisted me in doing so so I didn't rip out any cords or hurt her.

"Listen to my breathing and match it. Can you do that for me baby?" I asked and she started to respond, her breathing slowing down until we were matching breath sounds. I looked down and noticed she had completely relaxed and when I looked at Melissa she smiled.

"She fell asleep." She told me softly. Rachel was alive, immediately I grabbed her and hugged her tighter in my embrace and started to cry, trying to do so silently as to not wake her. Melissa walked over and embraced me in a hug as she cried as well! "She did it Derek, she fought and won, she did it." All I could do was nod, embarrassed by my sudden emotional burst.

2 Weeks Later: Rachel's POV:

It's been almost a month and a half since this transplant and today I get to leave the hospital! Thank FUCKING god! I cannot wait to leave this place, and for the first time without an oxygen tank strapped to my face. I am in a peaceful mindset when tweedle dee and tweedle dumb come bursting into the room.

"Derek. He's- he's uh, Scott, when should not have ran. Whoo."

"Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask he with a quirked eyebrow trying to decipher what he is saying.

"Derek is building a pack." Scott finally blurts out. I just looked at the two of them.

"okay?" I ask.

"Why are you not surprised, or mad?" Scott asks.

"Well, he's an alpha, alpha's need a pack, so duh…..also he told me before he started building it. You know Scott, if you and Allison were as honest as us, maybe you wouldn't have so many relationship issues." With that comment came a glare. "Just saying."

"So you're totally fine with this? Derek building a pack? He's turning people." Scott said, his voice going up an octave.

I started to recall our conversation.

 _Flashback:_

 _Derek was sitting on my bed, petting my head. I still had nasal canals in but was slowly adjusting to breathing completely independently. He had been very distant that day and thinking hard about something._

 _"What's wrong?" I finally asked. He gave me a confused look. "Either something's on your mind or you're constipated. I really hope it's not the latter." I confess._

 _"What would you say if I told you I wanted to build a pack?" He said hesitantly not making eye contact._

 _"Wait, hold the phone._ You _want to repeat that crazy idea?" I told him and I saw his face._

 _"Well, I need to be stronger, I'm an alpha now and-" I didn't let him finish what he was saying. It made sense. I held up my hand to signal him to stop._

 _"I trust you." I said and saw the confusion sweep across his face. "If you need this, then okay. But you have to tell them everything. All the advantages and disadvantages, and all about the hunters that will come after them. They need to know what they are getting into." I told him. He nodded and a smile swiped across his face._

 _"I love you." He finally said leaning in to kiss me._

 _"I love you too."_

End of Flashback.

"I'm not fine with it per say, but if this is what he needs then okay. But I made some conditions and he's following them. Along with him clearing it with me first." I told them and they both looked defeated. They weren't going to change my mind about this. He's my man and I will stand by him.

"So are you leaving today?" Scott asked me. I just grinned and nodded happily.

"Yah, just a few more things to fill out, and then they are doing one quick check and I'm out of here."

"YES!" Stiles yelled and sat next to me hugging me. This is when we heard a growl from the door. "Oh, don't be such a sourwolf, I'm just giving her a congratulations hug."

"Well, get off of her." Derek said as he walked to my bed and Stiles ever so gracefully fell off it. "Hey baby girl." He whispered and gave me a kiss on the head. I heard Scott snicker at the nickname and both Derek and I looked at him glaring.

"okay, well we're leaving." Scott said as they both waved and left.

Once the door was closed Derek turned is attention back to me. His eyes met mine and then looked down to my lips. I saw the tip of his tongue stick out and the sweep across his lips, a low purr increasing from his chest. He grabbed the back of my head and smashed his lips to mine. Eagerly swiping his tongue across my lip asking for entrance which I allowed. We both fought for dominance, when I felt his hand reach up my shirt and cup my breast. I let out a moan when I heard the door open.

"Woah, keep it in your pants you two. Dear lord. you're in a hospital." I heard Melissa ranting. I slammed my head into Derek's chest hiding my embarrassment. He just laughed.

"Hi Ms. McCall." Derek said.

"Lover boy, good to see you." She said giving him a small nod which he laughed at. "Dr. Cullen is going to see you quick and then we can go home." She told me. I let out a sigh of relief. I was ready to go home and start a new life.

(~)

Derek was the one taking me home after I was cleared and we held hands the entire way, not wanting to let go of the other.

"You know, we still haven't talked about it." He spoke up.

"The bite? Or the fact I have the devil's spawns lungs in my body?" I asked him giving him the side eye.

"Well either really." He stated.

"We will eventually, but right now, right now I want to bask in the fact that I get to be a normal teenager." I hoped. While we were pulling up to the house I felt started to feel overly excited. My emotions randomly hit me like a wall. I chalked it up to being home for the first time in a long time. Derek and I exited the car and when we walked in a wave of different emotions hit me while a crowd of people yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Welcome home!" Was said randomly. I felt overwhelmed and so happy to be where I belonged.

(~)

After hugs were given and tears were shed welcoming me home Derek stole me away to show me something.

When we pulled up to the abandon substation I was so confused.

"You bringing me here to murder me?" I asked him. He glared at my inquisition.

"Yep." He deadpanned. "That's why I stayed with you at the hospital, wanted to get you healthy so I could eat you." He said licking his lips winking my way. My cheeks felt warm and lust took over. "Welcome to my home."

"Oh, it's very homey, should we break it in?" I asked him as he walked over to me pinning me to the wall.

"Yes, lets."

We hadn't made it much farther than we had before when Isaac, his new beta came running in.

"We have a problem." He told us. Guilt and sadness washed over me. Something was very wrong.

 **AN: so anyone have any idea what Rachel is going to be? Its not like she can get the bite and not turn into anything! I mean seriously! Any guesses? Please leave a review, follow favorite! Love to all and thankyou for all your support!**

 **Silentmayhem: I am happy I was able to keep you on your toes! I was hoping everyone would be thrown off by this! And we get to meet Gerald next week so that should be fun!**

 **Winterchild7: I hope you enjoyed this and answered a few of your questions. As far as the berserkers goes I am not able to fully answer that question because I am not sure what direction I am going for it. However, this story is full of surprises, so we will see what happens! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Meangirl8: OMG I hope this chapter was good for you ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: YALL, YOU SHOULD WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN THE REVEIWS :) BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME. And also it was my birthday a couple of weeks ago and I forgot to use that to my advantage haha :) but seriously make my day and leave a review as a belated birthday present. My beta is on a trip so I only wrote a short chapter; also any mistakes are my own because I am flawed, like we all are. I have major writers block and its been a crazy week, especially with tomorrow marking the one year mark from when my brother had a stroke. It is a very emotional week so I apologize for the delay and short chapter. **Also if anyone is interested in being a pre reader I would like someone who knows the show fairly well and would be interested in working with my beta and I to bounce ideas off of! Let me know :)**

Rachels POV:

This better be a damn good problem if this new little baby wolf came in to interrupt us! Ugh! Suddenly I felt a wave of sadness and pain, guilt and depression. I doubled over with the newfound emotions and did not realize that Derek and Isaac had been talking. When Derek noticed me he got down on his knees so he could get to my face.

"Rachel, honey, what's wrong?" He asked me suddenly, fear evident in his eyes.

"I'm ok, I'm good, it's just these emotions I can't control them right now."

"Well the doctor said with such a big surgery and the person's who lungs you got you would be feeling many emotions." I nodded and chalked it up to PTSD, but something did not feel right. Something was definitely wrong. "Anyway, Isaac, what's wrong?" Derek asked now holding me up at the waist.

"My dad, I think he's dead." He stated, this sent chills down my spine and Derek tightened his grip.

"What the fuck did you do?" I asked now, biting at him more then I should have.

"That's the thing, I did not do anything." And the room went silent. If he did not do it, then who, or what did?

(~)

After leaving the subway station I went back to my place. Derek and Isaac had a lot to figure out.

Apparently Isaac and his dad had a fight; Isaac left the house, his dad followed. The rest is blurry but his dad was dead in the car with the door ripped off. I felt bad, Isaac was so alone, and he had no one, even if his dad was an abusive ass, which was all he had left.

Once I got home Mellissa was on me, checking my stitches, my O2 stats, giving me medicine and food.

"Mom, calm down, things are suppose to be easier now, we can all take a breath now." I said with a smile after she started force-feeding me whatever crap was sitting in front of me.

"I know, but you are still healing, plus you had other injuries and I know that you are still copping with the fact that you have the lungs of the women who tried to kill-" She stopped herself and sat down. "I just know how you are, I know that you are going to put on a brave face, but you know I am here for you." She told me taking my hand and rubbing her thumb in circular motions to calm my nerves. I nodded, responding to her questions.

"I just can't think about those things. I am alive, and I have so many more years to live now. Maybe I can take these lungs that belonged to a crappy owner and give them purpose." I told her and she smile, a small tear at the corner of her eye.

"You are going to do so many great things, but you are not going to be able to do them without a high school diploma and you are way behind in school, so go, shoo." She said pushing me up the stairs allowing a big grin to form on my mouth.

When I entered my room and my phone started blaring

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Living in the past it's a new genera-"

"Hello?" I answered looking at the unknown number.

"Rachel?" The voice asked and I recognized it.

"Yah, Chris, its me, how can I help you?" I asked, a hint of bitterness and smarminess to my voice.

"I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing." He said actually sounding concerned with my well being. I know he had been torn apart about his sister and now he was trying to be a hard ass with Allison and Scott, but still he did not show much interest in me in the past and when I was in the hospital he visited once, and I was in a coma.

"Yah, well I'm fine, is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked again snapping at him.

"Uh, so my father is in town for her funeral-" We were not going to say her name, not ever again. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner, he wants to meet you." He said to me, sounding hopeful that I would accept the invitation.

"Uh, I don't know Chris, this is all just a lot really soon." I heard him sigh on the other end and it made me kind of sad. "Here's the deal if I do this, no one leaves me alone with him, no one asks about she who should not be named, and Allison has to be there." I said listing off my requests.

"Yes of course, we will make sure all that happens, so you will come? Tomorrow night?" I really thought about it, knowing it was the full moon, but also knowing there was not a ton I could do about it being that Derek had a new Beta to control.

"Yes." I said without any enthusiasm. "But we have a deal correct?" I asked him to clarify that these rules were going to be followed.

"Yes, we will see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow Chris, bye."

After I hung up I quickly got out my phone to text Derek.

 _Gotta go meet my grandpa type person tomorrow at the Argent house. Kill me now!_

 **If you don't want to go then just cancel.**

 _Thanks for stating the obvious, but I already told Chris I would go, which means I cannot be with you on the full moon._

 **Well that's ok, with Isaac and everything going on there I want you safe and away.**

 _Ironic that you are putting safe and the argents in the same sentence. Haha._

 **Ok smartass.**

 _You know you love me. Anyway, how is the whole Isaac situation going?_

 **Well he is going to school tomorrow, but he is going to act natural, and hopefully nothing will come about it.**

 _You are so dumb, and so is that plan._

 **Only time will tell. I love you beautiful, you need to rest up, aren't you spending tomorrow catching up on homework? I know you want to go back but you can't go back yet with you still healing.**

 _Thanks mom, and yah I am. I'm really tired actually so I am going to go to bed. Window locked or unlocked?_

 **Unlocked, once I get things situated here I will be over. I love you beautiful.**

 _I love you too._

That was the end of our conversation until he would come over later. I head my phone goes off again and thought Derek was still messaging me.

Get ready for hell tomorrow. I will be with you the whole time, but seriously grandpa is a creeper! Just be ready.

I chucked reading Allison's warning, tomorrow was going to be a long day, for everyone.

I was almost asleep when I felt the bed dip and arms enclose around me. Derek's smell drifted to my nostrils and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review, follow, favorite and thank you to all of you who are following this story, it just blows my mind every time I get a new email informing me that someone else has joined our family! 3 to all! Remember if you want to be a pre reader or involved in the story at all please contact me :)

Review response!

Meangirl8: Thank you!

Twibe: Your getting warm ;) (If you do not get it, like you know the hot and cold game, just wanted to clarify.

Silentmayhem: I know right, come on Isaac, hopefully here soon they will be getting some better alone time. KANIMA is coming though, and so is grandpa argent! Ugh those two are going to be trouble.

Spencee98: We are still developing her powers and she will be developing them throughout the season, so I do not know, she may have some fun powers :)


	17. Chapter 17

HEY ALL! Sorry it took so long, a combination of writers block, work and school delayed this chapter. And because this chapter is so delayed I am posting it without my beta reading it first, so any mistakes are from me! I just wanted to get you all a chapter as soon as I could! Hope you enjoy!

Rachel's POV

Upon waking up the following morning I was pleasantly surprised to be tangled up in the warm embrace of Derek. His breathing tickled my neck and his arms encased me, making me feel safe.

That could only last so long, because I had to pee SO BAD. Quietly as I could I untangled myself from his embrace and walked to the bathroom. I walked passed the full-length mirror taking a quick glance at myself.

Purple.

Wait what? I thought when I realized and registered that I saw my eyes as being purple. I quickly backtracked, once again looking in the mirror, however my eyes were the same green eyes as always. I was pulling at my face when I saw another figure appear in the mirror.

"What are you doing beautiful?" Derek question as he placed a kiss to my bare shoulder. The tank top I was wearing left little to the imagination.

"I thought I saw something, but I'm just waking up so I'm sure it is nothing."

"What did you think you saw?" He asked sincerely trying to get me to open up.

"Really its nothing, for a second I thought my eyes were purple. But that's stupid." I said back to him, trying to not comfort him, but more myself about the situation.

"Its not stupid baby, but you did just wake up, so you maybe seeing things. It was cold you not being there in bed with me. You should have woken me up." He said with a frown on his face.

"Aww, did I make my wolfy boy sad?" I asked and giggled. "Speaking of sneaking out of bed, there was a reason for that, I have to pee." I said as I took off to the bathroom, using it then brushing my teeth and morning breath away, and fixing my hair, which had fallen out of its ponytail while I was asleep. When I returned Derek was on my bed with all of my medications and dressings for my stitches.

"Hey, I snuck out and went down stairs, Mellissa let me in and asked if I could help you." He said with a sexy as hell smirk.

"Id like that." After taking our times getting ready, making out every five seconds we finally got ready for our days.

"So I have the dinner with the Argents tonight and you have to work with Scott and Isaac during their shift." I said to Derek.

"Well, just Isaac, Scott can handle himself and I am sure he doesn't want my help. Also he is not part of my pack." Derek said trailing off.

"But you will help him if he needs it, right?" I said getting closer to his face and kissing him softly.

"Anything for you, especially if you continue this." He said smiling against my lips.

"Oh we will." I said while straddling his lap and grinding up against him. Kissing his lips and his neck, then going to his ear, biting it softly and whispering. "After I am done with my homework and the Argents dinner." I said then getting up and prancing away. I just wanted to mess with him a little bit, and hearing him groan and then fall back on my bed made me giggle. However I had turned myself on and I was now regretting my actions.

But now it was time to get down to business.

(~)

I had been working on my homework for at least five hours while Derek sat on my bed doing his own research. He would come up and rub my shoulders every once in a while, asking me if I was ok, or if I needed help. It was moments like this that made me realize that we potentially could have a normal relationship. One that did not involve packs and biting and hunters and motherfuckers. But like all good moments, it had to end, with a phone call.

"I swear to God Scott, this better be important, or no amount of wolf speed is going to keep me from killing you." I said into the phone, looking up to Derek who had an amused look on his face.

"Um, sorry, but is Derek with you?" He asked me suddenly.

"Yah, I am laying on top of him naked…wannna talk to him?" Derek face turned beat red as he stared at me from the bed. I heard Scotts breathing pick up.

"He better not be!" he seethed into the phone.

"I'm kidding, hold on Ill put you on speaker." I said while I put the phone down.

"Ok, go ahead." I said into the phone.

"So one, what the hell were you thinking on changing Isaac? Now he is being arrested on the NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON!" Scott yelled into the phone and Derek and I froze.

"You need to go take care of this." I said to him and he nodded.

"Come with?" He asked in a hopeful voice. Obviously the feeling of normalcy got to the both of us.

"I have Dinner to get ready for." I said kissing him.

"Guys, I'm still here."

"Hang the fuck up Scottie." I said as I continued to make out with Derek. The call was ended and finally we broke apart again. We looked at each other and he placed a chastised kiss to my lips before he left.

"Here we go." I said to myself, as I got dressed and ready to go see the Argents.

(~)

I texted Alyson and she came and picked me up so I could go to the house with her. Hoping the little bit of tension would be relived with us both showing up together.

Upon arrival Chris came up and gave me an awkward hug and placed a small kiss on top of my head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pointing to the heart monitor and oxygen monitor I still had to wear until I was in the all clear while leaving the house.

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." I said to him, showing my displeasure with being in this situation, and hopefully showing him the hurt I felt from him not visiting while I was in the hospital.

When we turned into the dinning room Allison's mom and Grandpa were already sitting down.

"You must be Rachel." He said standing and walking over to give me a weird hug.

"Chris has told me all about you. Its nice to finally meet the hidden grandchild." Wow way to make it awkward old man.

"Hi, yah I'm Rachel." I said to him as I pulled away.

"So how are my daughters lungs treating up." I looked to Chris, reminding him of our agreement as far as talking about that situation goes. He looked to his dad and it looked like they were having a mental conversation. Obviously I was not invited to that party.

Allyson grabbed my hand walking me over and sitting me in between her and Chris.

"Anyway, Rachel honeys, how are you feel? Will you be returning to school?" Allyson's mom asked to break the silence.

"I am doing well, I am not allow to go to school for a few more weeks, but I have all the homework so I am staying up with it and wont be far behind when I do return." I explained.

The night was surprisingly pleasant, up until the point where Gerard decided to bring up boyfriends.

"So Rachel, are you seeing anyone?" Gerard asked.

"Um yah, Derek Hale." I said while eating my food quietly, not making eye contact. Chris looked from me to his father.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" He asked seriously.

"Your old." I said sarcastically, which made Victoria, Allyson's mom and Allyson choke on their food with laughter. I looked to Chris who was holding it in and Gerard who was glaring at me.

The rest of the night was quiet. Small conversation. But nothing more. I had received a text from Derek finally as the night came to a close.

 _Hey Baby, we have Isaac everything is going to be all right. I love you; please do not come over tonight, not during the full moon. Ill sees you in the morning._

I smiled down at the text and asked Allyson to take me home.

(~)

Gerard's POV:

"Does she know what she is dating?" I asked my son as we sat in his office, I was still worked up over the fact that anyone in my family, let alone both my granddaughters was involved with these creatures.

"She does, she does not seem hesitant."

"You're her father, stop her."

"Its not the same dad and you know it."

"Well, I guess we will just have to teach her then, wont we?"

AN: Thanks for reading, you all inspire me, so reviews help me write faster! Also follow and favorite! Want to see something happen in the story, let me know! And can we all talk about how cool it is that her eyes turn purple…like come on! That's sweet! Here are my review responses:

Anpolanco96: Thanks so much, I worry that people are not going to like Derek being all mushy, but so far you all have, and I hope you continue to enjoy this!

Silentmayhem: But actually, the kanima is less scary then grandpa argent, he is a bitch! Also thanks, and hey read some of your stories, really good stuff!

Guest: I hope you get a profile so you can get updates of when I post, but I am happy you enjoyed and hope this new post finds you well!


	18. Important AN NO HIATUS

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is an authors note to inform you I am NOT on Hiatus. Unfortunately between writing an 50 page thesis and getting it approved and promotion at work, combined with a case of writers block it has been slow progress getting new chapters to you. My goal is to have you a nice long chapter this week. Please note I am writing each chapter by itself one after another, so they are not all written out yet!

Please let me know if you want to help with this story at all, me and my Beta work amazingly together, but combinding more minds we could make a great story!

That being said DFTBA and Thank you all for your continued support and understanding


	19. Chapter 19

AN: AYYY I did it, you're welcome! Ok enjoy

Rachels POV:

We were all down in Derek's lair as I called it. He was working with Erica and Isaac while I sat on the staircase, observing them getting their asses handed to them.

Turn after turn Derek took them down until questioning them on their predictability. He was so hot right now; he was so authoritative, and it was turning me on. I so badly wanted to just take his face in my hands and lay one on him.

I was surprised to see Erica jump on Derek, kissing him. He threw her off, yelling at her and making eye contact with me to see if I was okay. I shrugged my shoulder but was bewildered by her reaction as well.

"I-I don't know why I did that? I promise I didn't mean to." Erica said frantically looking between Derek and I. To break the silence Isaac spoke up.

"UH, can we take a break? I feel like I have broken 100 bones." Unexplained rage filled my body by his question. Derek looked to be feeling the same way, and he quickly broke Isaac's arm, making a comment about it being 101 bones. Within a minute pain radiated through my arm.

I felt like it was snapped. I looked down, and the bone protruded from my arm, and Derek kept staring at me, frantically trying to discover what was wrong. While he ran over the pain proceeded, and when I closed my eyes, I felt like I was falling.

I jolted up, waking with a definite sheen of sweat covering my face. I frantically looked around the room trying to figure out what just happened.

It was a dream? I looked at my arm, where the blood and bone once were, and there was a bruise on my arm.

What just happened?

(~)

For the rest of the night I stayed up, I didn't understand what was going on, why was I dreaming like this, and why was I waking up with injuries.

There had to be an explanation for all this. There had to be a reason for this, it was all in my head. Was going crazy a better solution then turning into some were creature? I don't know.

Derek sneaking into my window startled me, not even realizing the sun had come up and it was almost 7am. He had a look of guilt on his face. I was trying to figure out what he did.

"Hey?" I said and he looked up at my, seeming startled by my reaction.

"Hi? Aren't you mad at me?" He asked. I was confused, why would I be mad at him.

"What the fuck did you do that would make me mad?" I said to him. "It's not like you kissed Erica or broke Isaac's arm." Derek was taken back by my response, giving a curious look. "You did not do those things did you? DEREK?" I finally yelled.

"How did you know? Did they tell you? Did they tell on me?" He asked looking like a five year old who was being scolded. The realization hit me. That wasn't a dream? Was it?

"Derek, was I there with you when you did those things?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question. "Like did you smell me, any part of my presence there?" I asked clarifying.

"No, wait what's this about."

I told him about my dream, and besides the parts with me in it, the dream was completely accurate. That was exactly what happened.

"Derek, what's happening to me?" I asked now scared, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not sure. But we will figure this out." He paused for a second. "So, how's Scott." Once again guilt radiating through my body.

"What the fucking hell did you do to Scott?" I now yelled.

"Uhhh."

He went on to explain how he beat the shit out of him, which I mean he probably needed to be knocked down a peg or two, but still uncalled for. I made Derek leave, pissed at what he did. I had to make sure Scott was okay before I talked to Derek again, knowing his buttery voice would make me melt and forgive him.

(~)

Scott and I sat in his room as he discussed the events of the past few days. How Derek handed him his ass on a silver platter, which I tried hard not to laugh at, but it was kind of funny.

Then he told me about the bestiary.

"Scott it's called beastie-"

"Shut up, it's a book."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are books about beasti-"

"Rachel, shut the hell up, it's a book of creatures."

"Yah creatures doing the naughty."

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, and slight smirk gracing his lips as he went over the game plan with me to get the keys from Allyson's and mine, I guess, grandpa.

Well, tonight should be fun. NOT

(~)

The plan was set; I was to wait behind the bleachers with Stiles while Alyson got the keys. There was no way in hell I was sitting with Gerard, smug bastard.

When Stiles reached me we went running for the School. He sent me ahead to find the room while he comforted Lydia. She was balling like a little bitch in her car. Whoops that was insensitive. Nope, I do not care.

I was just passing the pool when two strong arms grabbed me bringing me into the pool area. I went to scream but a hand went over my mouth.

"Shhh, its me." Derek said. "Sorry, we were here to talk to Stiles about what he saw earlier. I smelt you coming."

"What he saw earlier?"

"Yeah," Before he could explain Stiles was dragged in by Erica.

"Okay, bitch I'm coming dear lord, you don't need to man handle me." He said.

I started tuning out there conversation looking around when I started to feel multiple emotions gather around me at once. Determination, annoyance, fright, but most of all, I felt like I needed to take revenge. An overpowering sensation came over me and suddenly, before I even knew what was happening, I was on top of Derek. Scratching into his skin.

Easily he tossed me off. It was like tunnel vision. I did not even realize a creature was standing next to me, mimicking each other's movements. Attacking each person. Red rage filled my vision. All I knew that I was to kill.

Noticing two victims in the pool, not even registering who they were, the voices broke through the vial.

"Rachel, baby. Baby it's me, honey come back to me." I heard Derek. Calmness overtook. I took a deep breath and my vision cleared. I looked around noticing them in the pool. "Baby you with us?" He asked, apprehensively I nodded. "You need to get into the pool honey, I need you to get in the pool."

"I-I can't swim." I told them with a shaky voice, looking into the pool.

"I will hold you up, Rachel. I've got you." Isaac Said. I didn't notice him there until he was in front of me. Erica nowhere in sight. I looked around noticing the creature was after us. He was running towards me.

"Rachel come on." Finally I jumped to Isaac and he got us over to Derek and Stiles.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" I asked Derek noticing he wasn't moving and Stiles was struggling to hold him. I was switched between Isaac to Stiles. He had an easier time holding me up then he did Derek.

"We don't know what that is, but he has venom in his claws. It temporarily paralyzes you."

So many things happened within minutes, we were all pulled from the pool and Scott had arrived. The monster was gone. He ran out the window.

The rage consumed me again.

"Hey!" I yelled, in a voice not sounding like my own. "This is not over, you have not won, and I will be back." Like a gush of wind left me, darkness consumed.

Derek's POV:

I was unsure of what had happened. Rachel had attacked us, miming the lizards, and then she snapped out of it.

When Scott pulled us out of the pool we watched them fight it, showing its reflection and watching it run off. We all thought it was over, it was gone.

Rachel who was once sitting next to me was now standing up. Her eyes glowed a bright purple and she yelled to us.

"HEY!" She screamed to get our attention. "This isn't over, you have not won, and I will be back." She said in a foreign voice, unlike her own. Then she was down on the ground next to me.

Something was wrong with my baby girl, she was something completely out of my ballpark. She was no longer human that was the only thing that was for sure.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: So I am giving you a short fluff piece. Unfortunately, with all the sickness I have been succumbing to we have come to the realization that my leukemia has returned. I'm not going to talk much about it, but know that between this and me trying to continue to live life it is going to be hard to write so much, but I am going to try. My beta is unaware of this all and I appoligize that I have not kept you well informed. I hope you like this Rachel Derek fluff chapter. Enjoy!

Rachel.

After all, that had been happening Derek was convinced that it was the time I learned to swim. He told me that it is something everyone should know how to do at a young age. With my circumstances, I was excluded. However, no longer geared with my oxygen tank he decided it was time for me to learn.

"Rachel, get in the water," Derek asked sweetly. I stood on the edge of the pool at school, donning the little white bikini that Lydia forced me into. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hididing the evidence that I ever once was sick. The scars littered my outter ribs and stomach reminding me of the years of procedures I had to endure.

"Uh, no," I said to him looking into the deep water. Thoughts of the last adventure into the deep blue flashed back into my mind. The constant reminder that I was no longer in control of my body, that I had something wrong with me.

"Rachel GET IN." He demanded and then got a stern look from me. "Im sorry baby, please get in, please?" He said with his puppy dog eyes. I sat down on the edge staring at him as he swam over to where I was. He grabbed me by the waist and slowly got me into the water. The pool was at the school; the coach allowed us to use it before swim practicing also vouching that everyone should be aware of how to swim. We were at the end that was at the most shallow and Derek slowly laid me on my back. "Your ok, Ive got you, calm your breathing." It wasnt until that moment that I noticed I was breathing hard. I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"Im going to drop my hands, just float." And I did. I floated on top feeling weightless, not even noticing that the doors had open, and the swim team was entering for swim practice. It was until I heard some of the girls that I came to my senses of my surrondings.

"Oh my gosh, do you see her stomach, she looks like she got hacked up."

"that is so gross, she is covered in scars."

"Im sure if she took better care of herself she could lose that extra weight and maybe some scar cream would help."

Normally the comments wouldnt get to me, but here lately I felt extra vunrable. I suddenly panicked and splashed in the water. Derek quickly steadied me and held me close to his chest, hugging me in the water.

"Im done, I want to get out." I whispered trying to keep my voice from breaking. He set me on the edge, getting out the same way and quickly retrieving our towels from the wall. Derek thanked the coach and explained I was overwhelmed with the amount of people and it was time for us to go, but we would be back to try again. 

(~)

After coming home and showering I curled up with my man wolf in bed. I could tell that he could sense my sullen mood and I was trying to avoid his gazing eyes and the questions that were about to be asked.

"Rachel?" He said squeezing me tighter. "I know you probably do not want to talk about it, but I want you to know something, you are beautiful. You are real and not fake, you show battle wounds, emotional and surgical battle wounds." I knew when he said emotional he was reffering to the ones on my wrists. He flipped me over so I was on my back and he was hovering above me. He lifted my shirt and I went to pull it down, disgusted my what I hide underneath.

"No, dont." He said grabbing my arms and kissing my wrist with my scars. Then he went down to my stomach. He kissed all the scars, everyone from the procedures, and tests. He lingered on the ones that were there to gain access to my new lungs.

"You see something ugly, I see life. You see weakness, but I see the strength. You think you need to change, but I swear if you do and it is not for you and it is not for the better, I will be pissed. You are the light in my darkness, you allow me to be loving and caring and you do not make a big deal out of it, you are my life, and I could not and will not allow you to change yourself because you think you have to."

Continuing to kiss my stomach you slowly made his way up to my mouth immediately and greedily I accepted his tongue, deepening the kiss. Unexpectedly his hand ran up my stomach and was inched from my breast. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded knowing he was asking for permission.

He attacked my breasts with his hands, kneading and pinching them. Molding them to his shape.

"I love you." He said breathlessly before kissing down my neck and lower. And I knew in that moment, there was no one in this world I loved more than this man right here.


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up in the best mood of my life. I look over to the Wolf Man in my bed, shirtless and looking peaceful. I roll to the side, keeping the sheets pulled over my chest, I kiss his chest and lay my head down. I think about the night before. The beautiful night of peace and bliss.

Derek made me feel whole, and loved and for the first time, he showed me that I belong somewhere, with him, here, in his embrace.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" He asked, not even noticing that his eyes had opened sometime during my eternal monologue.

"About you, about us, about last night." I said with a shy smile as I snuggle back into his toned chest. I felt the rise and fall of his chest, and the jagged laughing he was doing when I said that.

"You are beauful, don't hide your….shit" I looked up at him concerned. "Your mom, your mom is coming up now." He said as he scrambled out of my bed. I followed behind.

While I had my bra and underwear on and I was putting my pants on and he was putting his shirt on the door flew open.  
"Rachel, oh my GOD!" She yelled as she pushed the boys out of my room. Not even realizing Stiles and Scott where in the room as well hooting and whistling. I was so dead.

"Rachel when you two get dressed I want to talk to you NOW!" She yelled.

TBC: So sorry its like ungodly short, however this was just a little bit of fun to show you all, IM BACK! Im getting a better story line written up, but I also did not want to write an authors note, so here is a little fun from what happened the morning after ;)


End file.
